Feel Your Heart!
by Ela Morgenstern
Summary: Un compromiso premeditado, un chico que vive enamorado de un espejismo y una chica que sufre por el amor no correspondido, los dos se odian, pero todo cambiara cuando se den cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sienten, lo que complicara mas las cosas...
1. Prologue

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

****

****

**_Feel Your Heart._**

****

****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

****

El día era soleado y fresco, algo raro dado el clima tan caluroso que predomina en Hong Kong. En los jardines de una enorme residencia se encontraba un pequeño jugando alegremente con un balón mientras esperaba a una de sus hermanas, que lo llevaría al parque para jugar con sus amigos.

**_-¿Listo? –_**preguntó una chica de unos 13 años, el niño, que no sobrepasaba los cinco asintió con seriedad, actitud que no le agradaba mucho a sus hermanas: ¿Como siendo tan pequeño podía tener un carácter así? Tan reservado y serio, lo que el necesitaba era hacer amigos, por esa razón lo llevaban muy seguido al parque cercano a la casa para que conviviera con niños de su edad... pero hasta ahora eso no había funcionado mucho, siempre se comportaba distante con los pequeños que se querían acercar a el.

Solamente dos niños habían logrado hacer contacto con el: su hiperactiva prima y un niño que había conocido en el parque meses atrás, con el cual había actuado de igual forma con los demás, pero, por azares del destino, terminaron peleando ya que el niño se había burlado de muñeco.

Y es que el pequeño siempre llevaba consigo, a donde fuera, un pequeño lobo de felpa, que había sido un regalo de su padre antes de morir, por lo cual se había apegado mucho a el.

**_-¿Por qué vamos al parque? –_**preguntó el niño a su hermana, mientras caminaban–**_ Hoy no es sábado._**

****

****

**_-Porque mamá tiene asuntos que arreglar en casa, vendrán unas visitas muy importantes, pero llegaran hasta mas tarde... y pensé que seria buena idea ir a jugar un rato antes de que llegaran –_**respondió ella con simpleza.

****

****

**_-Ah... –_**fue lo único que contesto el niño, casi sin importarle lo que había dicho su hermana.

Pronto llegaron, no había tantos niños como de costumbre, lo que le agrado al pequeño, nadie lo molestaría. A excepción de cierto niño de ojos azules y cabello negro que se acercaba caminando sigilosamente por detrás de el.

**_-¡¡¡Xiao Lang!!! –_**el grito asustó al pequeño que pego un brinco y sin querer soltó su muñeco mientras el oji-azul se partía de la risa.

**_-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa mocoso?!.... Xiao, ¿estás bien? –_**se acercó Feimeia ayudar a su hermanito, que se veía molesto. Muy molesto, en realidad. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarlo éste se aventó en contra del niño oji-azul que salió corriendo.

**_-¡¡YA VERAS WONG!!! ¡¡ÉSTA ME LA PAGAS!!!- _**gritaba Shaoran mientras que el pobre chico corría a todo lo que daba para que su "amigo" no lo alcanzara.

Feimei observaba a los dos niños corretear por todo el lugar, en cierta forma eso le alegraba, a excepción de la parte en que su hermanito quería descuartizar a su "amiguito". Una vez los dos niños se cansaron de correr, y jadeaban de cansancio un tanto más allá, la chica fue hasta ellos.

**_-Mírate nada mas Xiao, estás hecho un desastre –_**le dijo a su hermanito mientras lo sacudía, ya que toda su ropa se había llenado de tierra–**_ Y tú también Pei. Dios, creo que tendremos que pasar por ropa a tu casa, o mejor, Xiao Lang podrá prestarte algo… –_**Pei sonreía mientras Fei lo sacudía y Shaoran lo miraba feo.

**_-¿Por qué él tiene que ir con nosotros? –_**preguntó poniendo cara de puchero mientras Pei le sacaba la lengua.

**_-Hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa, Xiao, ya te lo había dicho. Y Pei irá porque es tu amiguito, después de todo es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? –_**el niño asintió de mala gana, Pei pareció recordar algo y salio corriendo sin previo aviso– **_¡Pei! ¡¿A donde vas?! –_**pero antes de que pudiera seguir gritando el niño regresó con un enorme paquete envuelto en verde y con un gran moño plateado, el cual a duras penas podía cargar.

**_-Toma, feliz cumpleaños –_**le dijo sonriente Pei mientras le entregaba el paquete a Syaoran, quien parecía sorprendido– **_Yo mismo lo escogí –_**aclaró orgulloso el oji-azul. Shaoran dejó el paquete en el suelo y miro a su hermana.

**_-¿Lo puedo abrir Fei?_**

**_-No Xiao, mejor espera a que regresemos a casa, y lo abrirás con los demás paquetes_** –Shaoran se molesto por eso.

**_-¡¡Pero no quiero!! Este es un regalo de mi amigo_**- respondió. ¡Vaya! Primera vez que lo llamaba amigo XDD**_– ¡No como los otros que me dan personas que ni conozco!- _**le dijo a su hermana, con cara de puchero.

**_-Precisamente por eso, así tendrás algo que abrir después de todos esos paquetes –_**aquello le pareció razonable al pequeño que asintió de mala gana.

-Disculpa... ¿esto es tuyo? –los tres voltearon a ver quien hablaba, claro, que los dos pequeños no entendieron nada de lo que decía aquella niña de hermosos ojos que había llamado su atención. Feimei se acerco a la pequeña.

-Sí, es de mi hermanito –Shaoran vio a su hermana acercarse a la niña que traía su lobo de peluche…

Un momento, ¡¡¡TRAÍA SU MUÑECO!!!

El pequeño se acerco rápidamente, seguido de su amigo, parecía molesto.

**_-Cálmate Xiao Lang, esta niña encontró tu muñeco, lo habías dejado tirado cuando perseguías a Pei –_**el niño se calmó y se acercó a la niña que no comprendía nada de lo que Fei había dicho.

**_-Gracias por cuidar a Lang._**

****

****

-Etto... –la niña no comprendía nada de lo que aquel niño de cabellos revueltos le decía.

-Dijo: "Muchas gracias por cuidar a Lang"-le tradujo Fei.

-¡Ah! de nada –le dijo entregándole el muñeco– ¿Se llama Lang? –Shaoran volteó a ver a su hermana pidiéndole silenciosamente que tradujera.

**_-Te está preguntando si se llama Lang –_**Shaoran volteó a ver a la niña y asintió, algo sonrojado.

**_-¡Ven! ¡¡Vamos a jugar!!! –_**Pei jaló a la pequeña y a su amigo hacia los columpios.

Ya se había echo tarde, pero los niños seguían jugando. Fei comenzó a buscar a los tres niños los cuales la escucharon, pero no quisieron dejar de jugar. E incluso Shaoran, que se veía bastante contento empujando la niña en los columpios.

**_-Creo que ya es hora de irnos Xiao Lang, si llegas tarde a tu fiesta tu mamá se va a enojar –_**le dijo Pei mientras dejaba de columpiarse.

-¿Que pasa? –preguntó la niña extrañada porque el niño había dejado de columpiarla.

-Es que ya tenemos que irnos –Feimei llegó hasta donde se encontraban los tres pequeños– Hoy es cumpleaños de mi hermanito y tenemos que ir a la fiesta –le comentó señalando al pequeño de cabellos revueltos.

-¡¡Muchas felicidades!! –la pequeña abrazó alegremente a Shaoran, que se sonrojo violentamente.

**_-Gra… Gracias._**

****

****

-Te dijo gracias –le tradujo Feimei– Oye... ¿No te gustaría ir a la fiesta? –el pequeño miró a su hermana sorprendido y sonrojado, la niña parecía querer ir, pero unos gritos llamaron su atención. (_Kassie: Y como Syaoran entendió lo que decía? O.o_)

-No voy a poder u.u –dijo la niña cabizbaja– De todos modos muchas gracias –se dio media vuelta para irse pero Shaoran la detuvo.

**_-Toma, te lo regalo –_**le dijo acercándole Lang, Feimei se sorprendió muchísimo de que su hermano hiciera eso sabiendo lo apegado que estaba a su lobo, y mas sin siquiera conocer a la niña**_– Pero prométeme que regresaras a jugar otro día –_**le pidió, apenado y bajando un tanto la cabeza.

-¿Ah? –la niña parecía bastante extrañada.

-Dice que te lo regala... –tradujo Fei, incrédula– ...pero que le prometas que regresaras a jugar otro día –la pequeña asintió alegre y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño, que no se sonrojo más por que ya no se podía, para después salir corriendo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

Los días habían pasado y cada uno de ellos, a la misma hora, llegaba al parque, para esperar a la niña de los brillantes ojos para jugar...

Pero nunca llego, lo cual decepciono mucho al pequeño... se había separado de su objeto más querido solo por volver a verla, pero ella no había cumplido su promesa y de nada valió el regaño de su madre por haber echo esperar a las personas que fueron a conocerlo, las cuales se retiraron antes de que él regresara a su casa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

_4 años después..._

Dos chicos, de unos 8 años se encontraban en una vieja habitación, el lugar era algo raro, con un ambiente algo infantil, pero acogedor y con una vista increíble que daba hacia el jardín.

Esa era la habitación secreta de Shaoran , solo él sabía la clave secreta para entrar ahí y también su padre –cuando vivía– ya que él fue quien creo ese espacio para su hijo, sabiendo que en un futuro no muy lejano caerían inmensas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, necesitaría de un refugio donde descansar, despejar la mente y alejarse de los problemas. Y que mejor lugar que ese, una habitación oculta en el lugar mas lejano de la enorme mansión, nadie lo buscaría ahí, nadie que no conociera la clave secreta podría abrir la puerta que se encontraba oculta bajo un muy ingenioso hechizo.

Desde el primer día Shaoran compartió su refugio con su prima, ya que además de necesitar un lugar en el cual esconderse, necesitaría a alguien con quien desahogarse, y quien mejor que su entonces mejor amiga, su prima Meiling, y tiempo después, también se unió su inseparable amigo Pei...

Ellos tres habían decorado personalmente el lugar a través de los años, se encontraba lleno de juguetes de su niñez que nunca se habían preocupado por sacar de ahí al crecer, usaban unos enormes cojines como asientos. Estaba lleno de recuerdos de cuando eran niños, como un tapete viejo que estaba en el cuarto de Shaoran antes de que quien sabe quien decidiera cambiarlo y tirarlo, pero como el muchacho no quería, ya que le gustaba mucho –verde, con un lobo dibujado en él– lo llevo a escondidas a aquel cuarto.

También estaba la lámpara favorita de Meiling que se rompió en una de sus peleas con Pei, la niña lloro tanto que él no lo aguanto y a escondidas trato de repararla pegando todos los fragmentos; no quedo muy bien pero Mei le agradeció el gesto, y la guardo ahí desde entonces. Se encontraba también un viejo triciclo color rojo, un bat de béisbol roto en memoria del primer _home run_ de Pei (que termino noqueando a Shaoran que corría tratando de atrapar la bola), había también inmensidad de muñecos de peluche, la colección de Meiling, muchos los había comprado, o se los había regalado, como su favorito: un enorme conejo, que parecía recostado, color negro con la barriguita y la colita blanca, la nariz y adentro de las orejas rosa y unos enormes ojos rojos, con sus iniciales grabadas en un costado; ese había sido un regalo de Pei por su cumpleaños numero 8... según su primo se había tardado mas de dos semanas tratando de encontrar el regalo adecuado para ella, claro que Shaoran le hizo jurar que su amigo nunca se enteraría de que se lo dijo ¡porque si no lo mataría!. Muchos recuerdos como ese se encerraban en aquel lugar.

Shaoran se encontraba recargado sobre un cojín en forma de lobo (ese había sido el regalo de Pei en su cumpleaños 5 .) leyendo un libro bastante entretenido mientras su amigo gritaba y renegaba por el _Game Over _que se leía en la pantalla del televisor.

**_-Se te va a poner cuadrada la cabeza si sigues con esos videojuegos –_**refunfuñó Shaoran y Pei volteo a verlo feo.

**_-Ja-ja-ja, si búrlate ¬¬, me da igual, como tú nunca podrías vencerme te da envidia –_**Shaoran y Pei mantuvieron una guerra de miradas.

**_-¡Hazte! –_**le grito sentándose a su lado y arrebatándole el primer control a su amigo, que agarro el segundo rápidamente.

Mientras los dos chicos comenzaban su batalla campal, en la planta baja de la enorme residencia, más exactamente en la sala; se encontraba la Sra. Li hablando por teléfono, y junto a ella estaban su cuñada Leiliu y sus hijasFanren, Shiefa, Fuutie y Feimei. Todas se notaban preocupadas y tristes... y desde la entrada, escondida, se encontraba una pequeña de largos cabellos negros y brillantes ojos rojos tratando de escuchar lo que su tía decía.

**_-...Mi más sentido pésame... –_**decía la mujer, con su típica apariencia tranquila, pero algo en ella la hacia parecer triste, e incluso con ganas de llorar– **_Sí, es una perdida que todos lamentaremos... ¿Como están los pequeños? _** –continuo– **_Sabe que cuenta con todo mi apoyo, después de todo, ella era una de mis mejores amigas y no puedo hacer menos por ustedes... aja... así es_** –por unos instantes permaneció callada, solamente escuchando, Meiling ya se comenzaba a impacientar– **_¿No cree que es demasiado pronto?... Tiene razón, esos fueron sus deseos... Por mí está bien... ¿Cuándo llegaran?... Justo a tiempo para la celebración de su 10mo cumpleaños…_**

¿Cumpleaños?... ¡Eso quería decir que estaban hablando de Shaoran! Meiling se tapo la boca con las manos para evitar que la escucharan.

**_-...Sí, yo también creo que será el momento indicado para la presentación... Sí... Entonces nos veremos después Kinomoto-san... Esta bien, Fujitaka será, pero usted llámeme Ieran entonces... De acuerdo, entonces lo esperamos dentro de 10 días, adiós– _**con eso colgó, Leiliu esperaba impaciente una respuesta de Ieran, al igual que las 4 chicas.

**_-¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Qué le paso a Nadeshiko?!_** –le preguntaba a su cuñada con un tono entre desesperación y el miedo.

****

**_-Murió hoy en la madrugada... _**–respondió con suma tristeza– **_Fujitaka dijo que fue por un paro cardiaco_** –la pobre mujer no pudo más y cayó en el sillón, cubriendo su rostro con las manos intentando detener las lagrimas– **_No puedo creer que se haya ido... –_**sollozó mientras su amiga, y cuñada, la abrazaba tratando de consolarla, a pesar de estar igual de destrozada por la perdida de su gran amiga. Las cuatro chicas estaban preocupadas por su madre, pero eso no impidió que la curiosidad las invadiera.

****

**_-Entonces... ¿Quienes vendrán en 10 días madre?_** –preguntó Shiefa, la mayor de las cuatro.

**_-El Sr. Kinomoto, Fujitaka, vendrá dentro de 10 días junto con sus hijos... –_**un ruido fuera del salón les interrumpió, rápidamente Leiliu se levanto y abrió las puertas, encontrando a su hija sobándose el trasero con expresión de dolor.

****

****

**_-¡Meiling Li! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!_** –gritó enojada, a Meiling le salió una gota en la nuca, sabia que estaba en problemas**_._** Para variar, se había metido donde no la llamaban.

****

****

**_-Bueno... es que yo... solo pasaba por aquí y me resbalé, sabes madre, no deberían encerar tanto el piso –_**Leiliu hizo una mueca de querer creerle a la pequeña, y por esta vez se la dejo pasar, la verdad no tenia ánimos de regañarla después de lo ocurrido, así que solamente la levanto y la sacudió.

–**_Anda, no estés husmeado por aquí que los grandes estamos platicando, ve a jugar con Xiao Lang –_**Meiling puso cara de puchero y no se movió.

**_-¡¡Pero Xiao Lang está con su amigo Wong!! –_**chilló.

**_-¿Y por qué no vas y juegas con ellos? Así se divierten los 3 juntos._**

**_-¡¡¡NOO!!! ¡¡¡WONG ES ODIOSO!!!- _**gritó y salió corriendo enfurecida la niña de unos 8 años.

Meiling subió corriendo hasta el tercer piso y llego hasta la habitación echa un bólido.

**_-¡¡¡XIAO LANG!!!- _**entró gritando, los dos chicos voltearon a verla espantados por tremendo grito.

**_-¡¿Qué sucede Mei?! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –_**preguntó Shaoran molesto.

****

**_-¡Tu madre... El teléfono... 10 días! _** –apenas y podía hablar de lo sofocada que estaba.

**_-¡Vaya!... Aquí podemos observar a un gorila en su estado natural, esto es digno del Discovery Channel o del National Geographic... ¿Cuánto crees que nos pagarían Xiao? –_**Shaoran miró feo a su amigo, pero apenas podía contener la risa, y a Meiling se le reventaron todas las venas de la cabeza posibles.

**_-¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO WONG!!! –_**gritó la niña para luego salir de la habitación echa una furia.

**_-Gracias, gracias, sé que soy el mejor –_**dijo Pei haciendo pequeñas reverencias a un público imaginario.

-**_Chistosito_** –fue lo único que le dijo Shaoran antes de reanudar su juego.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

****

****

_10 días después..._

Todo en la residencia Li estaba en movimiento, era un vaivén de mucamas y cocineros, sirvientes y toda clase de personal, ya que todo debía estar listo para la gran celebración del 10mo cumpleaños del heredero del Clan Li, pero para la Sra. Li eso no era lo único importante, ya que esperaba visitas muy especiales, incluso había ordenado que su hijo no saliera de al residencia ese día para evitar que esta vez no llegara para conocer a esas personas tan importantes, como había ocurrido en la ocasión anterior... pero aun así nadie lograba encontrar al muchacho estaba perdido en su propia casa u.uU.

**_-¡¿No lo ha encontrado?!_** –preguntó preocupada la Sra. Li, ago muy raro para sus 4 hijas, ya que ella escasas veces dejaba que su temperamento la controlara.

**_-No madre, ya buscamos por toda la casa, incluso en los jardines_** –contestó Fuutie mientras su madre daba vueltas por todos lados, la paciencia se le estaba acabando, nunca lograba comprender el comportamiento de su hijo.

**_-Feimei..._** –habló la mujer, a la aludida le dio un escalofrió ya que sabia lo que venia– **_Tráeme a Shaoran en cuanto lleguen las visitas, sé perfectamente que sabes donde esta –_**continuó hablando, ahora su tono era el mismo serio y duro– **_Entre sus hermanas, a ti es a quien más confianza le tiene... así que si no esta aquí cuando yo lo indique no solo él se llevara el castigo_** –Feimei salio rápidamente de la habitación, la cosa se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, su madre no actuaba así con ellas solo porque sí, algo importante iba a ocurrir y era necesario que Shaoran estuviera presente si no, no le hubiera importado que Shaoran siguiera jugando hasta que quisiera y que bajara cuando gustara.

Las horas pasaron rápido y la residencia Li se encontraba llena de invitados, en los jardines iban y venían niños y niñas jugando por doquier, todo era felicidad en el ambiente, a excepción de un chico que miraba por una de las ventanas del tercer piso.

**_-¿No piensas bajar Xiao?_** –se escucho la voz de Pei entrando a la habitación, su amigo volteó a verlo serio.

**_-No tengo ganas, además no creo que a alguien le interese si bajo o no, todos ellos están aquí por quedar bien con mi madre y la familia, no por mi _**–había cierto malestar en la voz del niño y algo de rencor también.

**_-Está bien_** –replicó Pei tirándose al sillón y agarrando una revista para leerla**_–Entonces me quedare aquí contigo –_**Shaoran observo a su amigo, era raro pero era la única persona que estaba con él por ser él mismo y por nada más; no le interesaba ni su fortuna ni su apellido, solamente quería jugar... lo cual el ambarino, aunque nunca lo dijera y de repente se peleara con él y se medio mataran, se lo agradecía infinitamente.

**_-¡¡¡Xiao Lang abre inmediatamente!!! –_**se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, la cual el chico ambarino reconoció como la de su hermana Feimei.

**_-¿Qué quieres?¿Por qué no estas haya abajo?_**

**_-¡Eso mismo te pregunto a ti jovencito! ¡¡Te dije que quería verte arreglado y listo para bajar en cuanto yo te dijera!!_** –su hermana parecía muy molesta, pero a Shaoran no pareció importarle.

**_-¡Ya te dije que no y es no!_**

****

****

**_-¡¡¿Qué no entiendes que si no bajas cuando Mamá lo indique, la que saldrá mal parada soy yo?!!-_** ¡_Uy_! Golpe bajo, Feimei era a la que mas aprecio le tenia de sus 4 hermanas, ya que ella siempre se había encargado de cuidarlo y sobretodo, la respetaba.

**_-Pero..._**

**_-Vamos Xiao, solamente será por unos momentos, Mamá quiere que conozcas a unas visitas nada mas –_**le dijo casi rogándole.

**_-¡Ahhh! ¿Más lame-botas?_**

**_-¡¡¡Li Xiao Lang!!! ¡No hables así! Bajarás he dicho ¡¡¡De lo contrario te las veras conmigo y esta vez si cumpliré mi palabra jovencito!!!_** –se escucharon pasos en el corredor, notablemente Feimei se estaba alejando, Shaoran se dejo caer pesadamente al lado de su amigo con cara de resignación.

**_-Ni hablar, tendré que bajar…_**

****

****

**_-¿A tu hermana no le niegas nada verdad? –_**Shaoran no respondió, solamente le estampo un cojín en la cara a Pei.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

Horas después, frente a la enorme residencia Li se detiene una lujosa limosina negra la cual esperaba que la puerta le fuera abierta, una vez adentro de ella bajaron un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada amable tras una gafas de marco dorado, vestía con un traje negro, blusa blanca y corbata, se le veía bastante formal; a el lo siguieron un chico de unos 16 años, vestía con un pantalón de vestir negro y un azul cielo, camisa blanca y corbata negra con el con un escudo en la punta de esta; de cerca lo seguía una niña de 8 años de cortos cabellos castaños y brillantes y soñadores ojos verdes, usaba una falda negra y una blusa blanca de manga corta de estilo marinero con un pequeño escudo en una de las mangas además de una boina negra, se le notaba bastante extrañada pero a la vez encantada con la enorme y ahora colorida residencia, llena de niños que jugaban y corrían por los jardines, quería ir con ellos, pero el moreno, su hermano, la sujetó por la mano y la hizo continuar.

En la entrada ya los esperaba el mayordomo de la familia, Wei, el cual le sonrió al señor que lo saludo dándole la mano. Al entrar la pequeña quedo maravillada con tan hermosa y enorme casa que prácticamente la invitaba a recorrerla y revisar cada rincón… sin duda la pequeña era muy curiosa.

El hombre los guió hacia el despacho de la Sra. Li, la cual ya estaba ahí esperándolos, al verlos entrar su mirada se iluminó, para luego entristecerse un poco al ver a los dos chicos.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo Kinomoto-san…

-Fujitaka, solamente llámeme Fujitaka –le sonrió el hombre a la mujer, la cual se acerco a él y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho… Todos la vamos a extrañar… Aun no puedo creer que se haya ido –Fujitaka le regreso el abrazo, algo triste.

-Así es Ieran, pero por lo menos ya no sufrirá mas y es seguro que está cuidándonos donde quiera que este –la pequeña abrazó a su hermano, comprendía a quien se referían, y eso la hacía entristecer, y las lagrimas empezaron fluir, Ieran notó las lagrimas de la niña y se acerco a ella.

-Tú debes ser Sakura-chan –le dijo secándole las lagrimas, la pequeña asintió.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –le preguntó.

-Porque a tu mamá le gustaban mucho las flores de cerezo y dijo que cuando naciera una niña le pondría como nombre Sakura –le respondió sonriéndole.

-Y tú debes ser el pequeño Touya…

El chico hizo un gesto de desagrado, después de todo ya no era un niño.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya eres todo un jovencito –le sonrió adivinando el gesto del chico– Estoy segura de que Feimei estará feliz de verte otra vez –le sonrió, Touya bajo la cabeza con resignación acordándose de la nombrada Feimei, a la que había coincido varios años atrás cuando esta y su madre viajaron a Japón a visitar a una enferma Nadeshiko– Bueno, pónganse cómodos… dime Fujitaka, ¿Cuánto piensan quedarse?

-Solamente hasta mañana, ya que los chicos tiene clases, y no puedo dejar el trabajo por mucho tiempo, vinimos solamente por el asunto del que estuvimos hablando.

-Oh, ya veo, que pena… Entonces creo que debemos arreglar nuestro asunto lo antes posible… –Fujitaka asintió, mientras se sentaba con Sakura a su lado y Touya permanecía de pie.

Al instante una mucama entro a la habitación haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la Sra. Li.

**_-Avisa a Feimei que las visitas han llegado, y que no se tarde mucho por favor._**

****

****

_Y en la habitación de Shaoran…_

****

****

**_-JAJAJAJAJAJAjajajaJajajajajajaja –_**Pei se reía como loco revolcándose en la cama de su amigo– **_¡¡Pareces pingüino!!_**

**_-¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!! –_**Shaoran estaba más que molesto mirándose al espejo, ¡¡¿Por qué rayos tenia que usar esa ropa?!!

Y es que el usaba un traje negro formal, con un moño rojo y pantalón negro, en ese instante tocaron la puerta.

**_-Xiao Lang, prepárate, ya llegaron las visitas. Mamá nos llamara en cualquier momento_** –dijo Feimei desde afuera de la habitación para después irse.

Shaoran salió hecho una furia de la habitación, odiaba que su madre y sus hermanas lo controlaran de aquella manera pero por lo menos solo debía soportarlo por un día, solamente por ese día y ya nada mas, o por lo menos eso le había prometido su hermana…

En la sala, Ieran seguía conversando con el Sr. Kinomoto, mientras Touya solamente escuchaba aburrido y Sakura observaba por la ventana la fiesta y como todos los niños se divertían, de lo cual La Sra. Li se dio cuenta.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Te gustaría ir con los demás niños? –la pequeña asintió felizmente a lo que la mujer sonrió– Espera solo un momento –se levantó y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y detrás cayo un niña de largos cabellos negros. (_Kassie: Mei es una metiche u.u)_

**_-¿Nuevamente espiando Meiling? _**–preguntó seria Ieran.**__**

**_-Eh… Es que yo… Verás tía… _**–la mujer sonrió e hizo pasar a la niña**_– Meiling, ¿sabes algo de japonés cierto? _**–la niña asintió sin comprender.

–Mei, ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura-chan, ella es mi sobrina Mailing Li –Meiling saludó con una pequeña reverencia, al igual que Sakura– Mei, ¿Por qué no tú y Sakura-chan van a jugar con los demás niños? –Meiling asintió feliz y tomo de la mano a Sakura y las dos fueron hacia el jardín.

-Bueno, creo que ahora podemos discutir cierto asunto que nos concierne ¿no crees, Fujitaka?

-…Cierto…

-¡Yo me niego rotundamente! ¡No puedes comprometer a Sakura con cualquier chiquillo que se te ocurra, además es solo una niña! Solo tiene 8 años –renegó Touya.

-Touya, no seas descortés…- le reprendió su padre, temiendo que Ieran se molestara, pero ella solo sonri

-¿Eres muy sobre protector con tu hermana cierto? –el joven bufo molesto.

**_-¡Xiao espera! ¡Voy contigo! –_**gritaba Pei por el pasillo a su amigo, que caminaba rumbo al despacho; ya no soportaba la espera; Shaoran no le respondió, solamente siguió andando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su madre. Pudo escuchar su voz solo que no la comprendía del todo ya que hablaba en japonés… Solamente tenia que poner un poco mas de atención para comprenderla, ya que por alguna extraña razón su madre lo había prácticamente obligado a tomar clases del idioma desde los 6 años– **_¿Qué sucede?_** –le pregunto Pei cuando llegó a su lado.

**_-No lo sé, y si te callas podría escuchar._**

-…Eso no importa, aun sigo creyendo que lo que ustedes quieren hacer esta mal, mamá no se habría prestado esta clase de cosas…

-¿Y que harías si te dijera que la que tuvo la idea desde el principio fue tu madre, Nadeshiko? –el moreno quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de aquella mujer.

-¡¿Cómo dice?!

-Así es Touya, tu madre y la Sra. Li lo acordaron ya hace varios años, incluso antes de que tu nacieras –le dijo su padre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y como es que no me entere hasta ahora?!

-Porque realmente no era un asunto que tuviera que ver contigo hijo… se suponía que esta reunión no seria hasta dentro de varios años, cuando Sakura-chan y el pequeño Li tuvieran la edad suficiente… –Touya parecía molesto y bastante– …Pero con los recientes acontecimientos los planes cambiaron, Nadeshiko me pidió antes de morir que hablara con su amiga Ieran, quería que su acuerdo se llevara a cabo, quería lograr ver a nuestras familias unidas antes de morir… lo cual lamentablemente no pudo ser…

-Así que solamente nos queda cumplir con su voluntad en memoria de su recuerdo y de gran cariño que siempre nos tuvimos… Tu madre fue mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, Touya... Pasamos muchas cosas juntas y puede decirse que fui la única persona que la apoyó en su decisión de casarse con Fujitaka –el aludido sonrió feliz a la mujer– Así que ella fue la de la idea que en cuanto un niño y una niña nacieran en nuestras familias deberíamos comprometerlos, para unirnos-

****

**_-¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAS DICHO MADRE?!!_** –la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un _muuuy_ enfadado niño de melena chocolate revuelta.

**_-¡XIAO LANG! ¡MÁS RESPETO! –_**gritó la Sra. Li molesta ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

**_-¡¿Respeto?! ¡¡¿Me pides respeto cuando me entero de que piensas comprometerme con quien sabe que mocosa oportunista que te encontraste por ahí?!! _** –eso si que no lo aguanto y Touya, furioso, tomó a Shaoran por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡¡¡MIDE TUS PALABRAS MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO QUE ES DE MI HERMANA DE QUIEN HABLAS!!! –grito echo una furia pero Fujitaka ni se inmuto, mientras que Ieran estaba completamente apenada por el comportamiento de su hijo, y bastante enojada.

**_-Vaya, también está la familia casa fortunas –_**eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Touya, a pesar de que era solo un niño, le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara dejando al ambarino tumbado en el suelo sobándose la mejilla y mirando con odio al moreno, mientras su madre se acercaba a él.

**_-Te lo tienes bien merecido, ahora levántate y discúlpate por tu entupido comportamiento –_**le ordenó fríamente a su hijo.

-¡De este mocoso ni las disculpas y nunca aceptare que mi hermana se case con él! –finalizó Touya dándole la espalda a la mujer y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

**_-¡¿No me escuchaste Xiao Lang?! ¡Discúlpate! –_**el tono de su madre le dio escalofríos, ya se imaginaba la reprimenda tan grande que recibiría pero valdría la pena si era por defenderse.

El chico permaneció callado y observando con recelo al Sr. Kinomoto, el cual lo miraba tranquilamente, e incluso le sonrió.

-Tranquila Ieran, no es necesario. Comprendo perfectamente su comportamiento... Y en parte tiene razón, este no era el momento adecuado para que se enterara después de todo... Creo que debemos dejar este asunto así –dijo Fujitaka y se dirigió a la salida, pero Ieran lo detuvo.

-Fujitaka, si mi hijo te ha ofendido, te ruego lo disculpes, es solo que el...

-Él es solo un niño no te preocupes... Además tiene el mismo carácter impulsivo que su padre –Shaoran se sorprendió por lo que el hombre dijo; A simple vista parecía buena persona pero no se podía fiar, quien sabe lo que se traía entre manos al quererlo comprometer con su hija– Será mejor que me vaya, nuestro vuelo saldrá mañana a primera hora.

-Pero dijiste que... –el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, así que no tendría caso alargar mas nuestra estancia. Las cosas ya están dichas ¿o no Li- Kun? –dijo volteando a ver al pequeño que lo miró extrañado pero cambio su expresión a una seria y con el ceño fruncido asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza. Kinomoto le sonrió para después salir de la habitación rumbo a la salida acompañado de Ieran y seguidos de Syaoran.

En la escalinata de la entrada de la residencia se encontraba Touya, recargado al grueso barandal, observando hacia el jardín, aun irritado.

-Hijo, debemos irnos, ve por tu hermana.

-Me alegra oír eso... –se dio media vuelta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio al "mocoso". Shaoran lo siguió con la mirada, igualmente llena de resentimiento, aun le dolía el golpe. Después, a lo lejos, pudo divisar a una niña muy sonriente, aparentemente un poco menor que él, de cabellos cortos y castaños, de hermosa sonrisa y grandes y hermosos ojos que brillaban felizmente.

Shaoran quedo paralizado y si no fuera tan serio y recatado como él solo se le hubiera caído la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

**_-¡Eh! ¡¡Xiao Lang!!_** –se escuchó gritar a un niño a lo lejos, que rápidamente llego hasta él, era Pei– **_¿Qué sucede? Pareces ido, como si hubieras visto a un fantasma –_**pero no hubo respuesta, seguía embelesado, Pei se coloco a un lado suyo, para poder ver que era lo que tan interesadamente observaba– **_Si no fueras tú, diría que estas viendo a aquella niña... que por cierto me parece vagamente familiar... ¡¡Y además estas sonrojado!! –_**rió Pei, ante lo cual su amigo se sonrojo mas y lo golpeó en la cabeza, al voltear a ver nuevamente se dio cuenta que la niña ya no estaba...

Esa noche intento por toda forma posible hablar con su madre, pero esta estaba muy enfadada con él. Ya se le pasaría pero aun así la peor tortura para el chico, que podía soportar hasta el más grande y cruel de los castigos de su madre, era que esta le retirara la palabra y que actuara como si no existiera, eso si que le dolía, y solamente lo hacia cuando estaba mucho más que molesta con el pequeño: Cuando estaba encolerizada y es que prefería hacer eso a dañar al pobre Shaoran de algún otra manera si perdía los estribos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

**_-¡¡¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!!!... ¡¡¡¿Y COMO PUDISET DECIRLE ESO A "EL"?!!!_** –gritaba como loca Feimei mientras daba vuelta por la habitación de su hermanito– **_¡¡¡Diosdiosdiosdiosdiosdiosdioooooss!!!!! –_**la pobre estaba mas que histérica.

**_-No entiendo por que te enfadas tanto –_**comentó fastidiado.

**_-¡¿NO COMRPENDES?! ¡¡¡¿NO COMRPENDES?!!! ¡¡AHORA NO ME SORPENDE TANTO QUE MAMÁ NO TE DIRIJA LA PALABRA!! –_**le gritó nuevamente– **_¡¡¡Para tu mayor información los Kinomoto no son ningunos oportunistas!!! ¡Ellos tiene una de las empresas mas exitosas en Japón y en toda Europa, comparada solamente con las empresas Li! ¡En resumen, son multimillonarios!_**

****

****

**_-Según tengo entendido la única con esas descripciones son las empresas Amamiya –_**respondió serio (Tan peque y ya metido en los negocios de la familia u.uU)

**_-Vaya, parece que tienes algo más que aire en esa cabezota tuya... el Sr. Kinomoto era el esposo de la única nieta del Sr. Amamiya, por lo cual al morir la dirección de la empresa pasó a sus manos, ya que la Sra. Kinomoto no podría hacerse cargo de ello._**

****

****

**_-¿Y por que dices "era"?_**

****

****

**_-Porque ella acaba de morir hace unos días Xiao –_**al escucharla Shaoran sintió un nudo en el estomago (remordimiento O.o?)– **_La Sra. Nadeshiko era una de las mejores amigas de Mamá y de la tía _****_Leiliu, se conocían desde pequeñas_****_ –_**ahora Shaoran comprendía parte del comportamiento de su madre pero aun así eso no le daba derecho a decidir sobre su vida de esa forma y menos sin siquiera importarle lo que él pensaba.

****

****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

Joi joi joi!!! El prologo por fin terminado . pero bueno, creo que quedo algo extenso jejejejeje, ni siquiera aparece prologo XD pero era necesario para aclarar ciertos aspectos que no quería incluir a lo largo de la historia . así ke espero les guste, y esperen pronto el primer capitulo "la tercera es la vencida!" en la cual vendrá mucho humor... y mucho romance!!!

Haaaa y por que metí nuevamente a Pei en la historia?

**_Pei_**: eso mismo me preguntaba yo! Que acaso no me puedes dejar en paz por lo menos una vez?!

**_Cerezo_**: confórmate de no salir en las cartas eternas Wong ¬.¬... bueno anyway, lo incluí por que esta es la primera historia donde incluí a Pei, ósea, lo cree para este fic . solamente que lo había dejado abandonado por muncho muncho tiempo, ya que no tenia muy clara la idea principal, no encontraba como continuarlo y quedo estancado, y después cree Cerezo Astorya y Gessekai en donde también incluí a Pei . mas otro proyecto que tengo donde también sale... pero creo que ya estoy sobresaturando, y a lo mejor no lo meto en el otro, ustedes que dicen?

En que iba? A si....hasta hace poco, que escuche una canción, bueno, dos... o eran tres O.o? que me dieron la idea perfecta!! Ya tengo trama para este fic . asi ke por eso aki ta, tons espero que lo lean, que les guste y ke manden RR!!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!

Ja ne!

Cerezo Astorya.

Si, Kikyo debe morir!!!

Un moment!!! Hi!, Kassie-san desu!!! na mas para decir ke me encantó tu historia Cerezo-chan ¬, y ke estoy esperando la de La chica ke no puedo ignorar, jejeje, esa canción es hermosa!!! UUU

Weno, y na más. Esta chica tiene una ortografía ke a veces deja un tanto ke desear así que por eso me demoré .. además ke este fin de semana tuve ke hacer casi cinco trabajos y estudiar para dos pruebas coef dos XDDD

_**Cerezo**_: confiezo! Soy culpable, siempre he tenido mala ortografia y el corrector de word no ayuda mucho cuando me cambia una palabra por otra u.u, pero para eso tengo a mi amogocha kass pa ke me ayuda XD

Weno, ahora si, sai jan!

Y si, kikyo debe morir!... otra vez XDD


	2. Feeling 1: Preparativos

Parlamentos en japonés.

**Parlamentos en ingles.**

****

**_Parlamentos en mandarín (chino)._**

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

-:-:-:-:-:-: "cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- diálogos de los personajes

-#...#- por teléfono

Flash back

Fin del flash back.

[…] "Comentarios de la editora" [Ajam… decidí crearme mi formato XD]

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

****

**_Feel_****_ Your Heart_**

****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

****

**_01: Preparativos._**

****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

_7:30 A. M._

_Residencia Kinomoto_

_Barrio de Tomoeda, _

_Tokio, Japón._

Era una mañana soleada de julio, mas exactamente el Viernes 10 de ese mes, el cual se encontraba tachado ya en un calendario en colores pasteles con imágenes de anime, con un enorme "CHOBITS" en la parte superior y una pequeña monita en traje árabe rosa, al igual que su cabello, a un lado del cuadro con los días del mes los cuales del 1 al 10 se encontraban cruzados, esperando a que estos llegaran hasta el 13, que se encontraba encerrado en un gran circulo rojo, con la leyenda _"¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡¡FIESTA!!! ¡¡Wii!!" _

La dueña de la habitación rosa, llena de peluches y ornamentas de todo tipo, la típica habitación de una chica, se encontraba en el baño, arreglándose rápidamente.

-¡Llego tarde! ¡¡¡Llego tarde!!! –corría por la habitación una chica de unos 19 años, que vestía jeans algo ajustados, una camisera de manga corta en color blanco con bordes azul claro y "_Cute Girl_" en Glitter en la blusa, sujetaba rápidamente su largo cabello castaño en dos coletas bajas, se miro al espejo del tocador, su maquillaje era casi nulo, solamente algo de brillo en los labios, y una muy tenue sombra azul que apenas y se notaba en los parpados.

Salió de su habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta el comedor de la enorme mansión de los Kinomoto.

-¡¡Monstruo!! –gritó un chico moreno y de cabellos negro azabache asomándose por sobre el diario que leía mientras esperaba que le sirvieran el desayuno, junto a un hombre de edad avanzada que estaba sentado a la cabecera de la larga mesa– ¡¿Que acaso no piensas desayunar?! –la chica se paro en seco al lado del muchacho y le dio un pisotón, él solamente bajo la cabeza adolorido.

-¡Que no soy un monstruo hermano! Y no, no tengo tiempo –se tomo el vaso de jugo de su hermano y tomo una tostada del plato que estaba frente a él, se acerco al hombre de cabellos castaños y de mirada tierna tras unas gafas doradas y lo beso en la mejilla– Adiós padre, nos vemos en la noche –el hombre asintió.

-Cuídate hija –la chica salió corriendo hasta la entrada, tomó una mochila blanca y redonda, casi como un huevo, con halas doradas, se calzó unas sandalias azules y salio de la casa, hacia un _Beatle_ plateado que ya la esperaba en la entrada, mientras un hombre lo lustraba.

-Buenos días Srta. Kinomoto, su auto esta listo, espero le vaya bien en la universidad –le saludo amablemente el hombre.

-Gracias Koto-san, por favor salúdeme a Saori-san, no pude pasar a saludarla esa mañana, como ve me levante tarde –comentó con una gota en la nuca– Dígale que espero que se mejore ¡¡que quiero volver a probar sus deliciosas comidas pronto!!- se despidió y salió de la residencia a toda velocidad mientras el hombre la despedía con la mano.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

El camino fue algo desesperante para la joven, ya que había demasiado transito.

-Ay Kero, ¡¡¡si vuelvo a llegar tarde Aji me mata!!! Se suponía que le ayudaría con los retoques de su trabajo -hablaba la joven apresuradamente tapándose los ojos, y después tomando un peluche anaranjado en forma de algo que parecía un leoncito con alas– ¡¡Por fin!! –dijo aventando al ver la luz en verde aventando al muñeco al asiento del copiloto de su descapotable plateado (yo kiero uno así TT-TT pero en verde!!).

Repentinamente sonó su celular, mientras conducía maniobraba para sacar el teléfono de su mochila.

-Kinomoto al habla, ¿quien es? –contestó de manera alegre.

-Siempre con esa manera tan particular de contestar Sakura-Chan –al otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz de mujer, bastante melodiosa y alegre.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, ¿a que se debe la llamada tan temprano?

-Bueno, es que no tendré las primeras clases y vine a la facultad a buscarte, pero no te encontré... fui a ver si estabas con los chicos de cinematografía y animación, pero no, además que Ishida-kun está algo desesperado por lo de su proyecto, según él quedaste en ayudarlo... y por eso te hable, para ver cuanto mas tardarías, por que seguro te quedaste dormida nuevamente.

-¡¡¡Es que me dormí muy tarde terminado parte de mi proyecto!!! –lloriqueó Sakura tratando de disculparse– ¡Ah! ¡Precisamente voy llegando al estacionamiento, dile que no tardo ni 10 minutos en estar ahí, ja ne! –y colgó estacionando el auto y bajando rápidamente, tomo su mochila y al peluche y salió corriendo a todo lo que daba hacia el aula donde ya la esperaban. [_Se me hace raro que ande con peluche, he_]

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

Kinomoto corría rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar frente a una puerta donde se encontraban un desesperado chico de cabello ondulado y corto, pero a vez largo del lado derecho, castaño claro-casi rubio y ojos azules brillantes, vestido con un pantalón café, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca de manga larga las cuales llevaba remangadas, y con el cuello desabotonado, y como plus-extra, tres arracadas en la oreja derecha y dos en la izquierda. [_Arrancadas? Serán piercings?_]

-¡¡¡Hasta que llegas!!! –le gritó histérico al verla, a la pobre le salio una gota en la nuca.

-¡¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!!! Me dormí muy tarde preparando mi proyecto para la clase de mercadotecnia . –el chico suspiró pesadamente y entró al aula seguido de su amiga.

-Solo por eso no te reclamare, pero no se como se les ocurre dejar ese tipo de trabajos en segundo semestre, deberían dejarlos para los últimos –renegó mientras llegaba a una mesa donde se encontraban desparramadas muchas hojas y frente a ella había una gran tabla, en la que se veían muchas mas hojas, parecía un _story board_.

-Vaya... te esta quedando muy bien... pero le hacen falta algunos retoques, como en la expresión de la chica... y a los fondos les falta un poco de luz –y así Sakura comenzó a trabajar corrigiendo los errores de su amigo que la observaba sonriente.

-Aun no comprendo por que estás en administración y economía, en vez de dedicarte a lo que más te gusta Saku.

-Porque no puedo –contestó tranquilamente, para después dejar el pincel y buscar entre las varias pinturas cual iba a utilizar– Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, a pesar de que será mi hermano quien supla a mi padre como director de la empresa, esta será de los dos, 50% de las acciones a cada uno, así que debo estar preparada... negocios de familia, mi hermano bien podría solo con todo, es un gran empresario... pero papá quiere que los dos nos encarguemos juntos, que "seamos un gran equipo" –a pesar de que sonreía animadamente, en sus palabras se notaba cierto tono de melancolía– Así que deberé dejar la pintura y la animación como un mero hobbie.

-Aún así eres la mejor que he conocido nunca –Aji se acercaba cada vez más a Sakura, la cual se percato de ello sonrojándose un poco, él tomo el pincel de la mano de la oji-verde dejándola algo sorprendida y la miro a los ojos tierna y decididamente, tomando sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, Sakura no podía ponerse más roja, parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera reunido en su rostro.

-Saku... yo... –tartamudeo un nervioso Aji, que trataba de reunir el valor para hablar, mientras Sakura, con la cabeza gacha, sonreía tímidamente esperando a que su "amigo" hablara.

-¡SAKURA! –se escuchó el grito por toda la habitación, los dos chicos completamente rojos, aun tomados de las manos, voltearon a ver rápidamente, para toparse con una alegre chica de ojos amatistas y largo negro con destellos violáceos, usaba una blusa amarilla de manga ¾ y cuello en "v" junto con una falda anaranjada con tirantes del mismo color, y zapatillas del mismo color que la falda, lleva su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y se quedo callada y algo apenada por haber interrumpido a sus amigos– …Hem… Creo que llegue en mal momento… ¡Yo no vi nada! ¡Nunca he estado aquí! Continúen por favor –dijo riendo y saliendo de la habitación.

-¡TOMOYO! ¡NO DIGAS PAYASADAS! –le gritó Sakura apenada y molesta, por lo que la aludida entro nuevamente, mientras el pobre Aji, resignado, regresaba a su labor con una gota en la nuca.

-Y… díganme, ¿irán a la fiesta de Mei? –preguntó la amatista sentándose en un taburete, tratando de romper el hielo, Sakura se acerco a un tripie que tenia una hoja en blanco, tomo una paleta y un pincel.

-¡Claro! No me la perdería por nada del mundo... aunque nunca me dijo a que se debía la dichosa fiesta –respondió comenzando a pintar alegremente a su amiga, que permanecía en pose: sentada en el taburete con las piernas cruzadas, el brazo izquierda recargada en la rodilla y su cabeza recargada en la palma de la mano, mientras la mano libre descansaba en su regazo.

-A mi tampoco me dijo, pero menciono algo sobre la llegada de alguien, quien sabe, no le entendí nada... ne, y tu, Ishida-kun, ¿iras a la fiesta? –preguntó volteando a ver al chico que hacia algunos trazos en el story board.

-Por enésima vez, dime Aji... y aun no lo sé, no estoy seguro –al escucharlo Sakura soltó el pincel.

-¡¿Por qué no?! Vamos, será divertido –le rogaba jalándole de la manga.

-No se... sabes que no soy muy fiestero, lo mas seguro es que me aburrir

-Por favor... ¡Hazlo por mi! –le insistió con una cara de gatito tierno, por lo cual él no pudo mas que resignarse con una gota en la nuca.

-¡Ahhh esta bien! ¡... pero eso es chantaje! Sabes que no puedo resistirme a esa mirada... –en ese instante la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-¡Hola, hola! ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó la morena que recién entraba a la habitación, de enormes y brillantes ojos rubí, cabello largo negro sujeto en una trenza baja.

-Llegaste tarde para eso –rió Tomoyo saludando a su amiga.

-¡Oooh rayos! ¿Que hicieron esta vez? ¡Con que no me digas que se besaron basta! ¡O si no me infarte por no haberlo visto... ¿y no lo grabaste cierto?! –preguntó llegando hasta donde se encontraba su amiga con cara de sufrida y Tomoyo negó con la cabeza conservando su pose.

-No, hoy deje mi cámara en casa cargándose, parece que la maldita pila esta dañada... por cierto, recuérdame comprar una nueva ¡porque si no me perderé muchos momentos kawaii! –las dos chicas rieron mientras Sakura solo las observaba con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Y de que hablaban? –preguntó Meiling.

-De tu fiesta, Sakura convencía a Aji de ir, ya sabes que aguafiestas es-

-¡NO LO SOY! –gritó el mencionado, aventándole una toalla en el rostro a Tomoyo que casi se cae del taburete.

-¡¡No te muevas Tomoyo!! –le grito Sakura, que había continuado pintando, aventándole una esponja a su amiga.

-¡Oigan! Que no soy tiro al blanco, ¿que acaso es el día internacional de "golpear a una chica linda?" –preguntó indignada mientras todos se echaban a reír.

-No creo, porque si lo fuera no te hubieran aventado nada –rió Meiling, y Tomoyo le aventó la toalla y la esponja indignada.

-Hablando de fiestas… espero que vayan hoy a mi casa, ya que tengo sus disfraces listos ya… ¡¡ME HAN QUEDADO LINDISIMOS!! –hablaba con estrellas en vez de ojos una entusiasmada Tomoyo, a Aji y a Sakura les salio una gota en la nuca.

-¡¿Di-disfraces?! –preguntó algo sorprendido y con una enorme gota en la nuca, además de un poquitín apenado (Este niño es kawaiiiiii .) [Mmm… notas al final]

-Si, ¿que no te lo había dicho Sakura? La fiesta será de disfraces –comentó alegre Meiling.

-¡Si! Y yo haré los disfraces de todas, y si gustas, también puedo hacer el tuyo –comento también Tomoyo, las dos chicas hicieron las mismas expresiones cómicamente logrando que una enorme gota apareciera en la nuca de Sakura y Aji. Mientras este ultimo volteaba a ver a su amiga con cara de reproche.

-Bueno… este.. yo.. jejeje… lo olvide –comento apenada, ganándose solo un esponjaso en el rostro por parte de su amigo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

**_-Shaoran, tu madre te busca, ¡Feimei dice que esta echando humo! _**–un apuesto chico de unos 20 años, ojos azules y cabello largo en un brillante color negro entraba por la puerta del escondite secreto de su amigo, que volteo a verlo con fastidio.

No pasaba de los 21, era alto, apuesto y muy atlético, sus músculos estaban bien marcados, pero no exageradamente, sus ojos ámbares brillaban acentuando su dura mirada, la cual era cubierta por los mechones que caían de su revuelta melena chocolate.

**_-¿Ahora que diablos quiere? Ha pasado la mitad de su vida molesta conmigo_** –comentó serio observando por la ventana, el cual ya era un habito que tenia desde pequeño.

**_-Será que tú no le has dado muchas razones para que este contenta –_**el comentario de su amigo le molesto.

****

**_-Hum… lo haré cuando deje de querer controlar mi vida a su antojo._**

**_-Bueno, sí, pero ahora ve a verla si no quieres que Feimei se moleste mas contigo, ya vez lo que paso la ultima vez –_**con una gota en la nuca el chico asintió y salio de la habitación con rumbo al despacho de su madre.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

**_-¿Me mando llamar madre?_** –pregunto Shaoran entrando al despacho, donde su madre se encontraba sentada detrás de un enorme y lujoso escritorio, en una silla de cuero negro revisando algunos papeles.

****

**_-Así es, pasa y siéntate Xiao Lang_** –el chico obedeció serio sentándose en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio– **_Tengo entendido que dentro de unos días parten tú y Wong hacia Japón, ¿cierto?_** –el ambarino, algo molesto adivinando las intenciones de su madre, asintió.

-**_Aja_**- gruño el chico cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza en la palma de su mano y con el entrecejo fruncido.

**_-No me pongas esas caras Xiao Lang –_**dijo tranquilamente Ieran sin levantar la vista de los papeles, escribiendo aquí y allá.

**_-Deja de querer controlar mi vida… –_**murmuró el castaño por lo bajo.

**_-¿Dijiste?_** –preguntó la matriarca levantando un poco la vista asomando sus penetrantes ojos por sobre sus gafas de lectura.

**_-Nada_** –contesto molesto el chico.

**_-Contéstame bien Xiao Lang, no seas majadero_** –la mujer seguía con su irritante tono serio y el chico se desesperaba cada vez mas.

**_-Si lo que quieres es que vaya a verla estas loca, sabes perfectamente que pienso de todo el asunto ¡¡Y como siempre me niego rotundamente a siquiera mirarla!!_**

**_-Si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad verías que no es lo que tu crees, es una buena chica, además de muy linda, pregúntale a Feimei, la vimos hace uno años cuando fuimos a Japón, por negocios-_**

****

**_-¡PUES QUE FEIMEI SE CASE CON ELLA!_**

**_-¡No me levantes las voz jovencito!_** –los dos se miraban a los ojos desafiantemente, hasta que Ieran se tallo los ojos con cansancio. [_Si alguien se pregunta por que se menciona tanto a Fiemie, es porque es quien se lleva más con Syaoran_]

****

**_-Haz lo que quieras, solamente dale mis saludos a tu prima Meiling, y dile que su madre la extraña mucho, que llame mas seguido… ahora vete_** –no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Shaoran se levanto rápidamente y azoto la puerta, afuera del despacho se encontraban sus hermanas Fuutie y Shiefa, que lo miraban pasarlas de largo casi corriendo y muy enojado, con una gota en la nuca.

**_-¿…Lo mismo de siempre?_**

**_-Me imagino que si… ni siquiera la conoce y ya la detesta… pobre Ying Fa _**–las dos asintieron y entraron al despacho.

**_-Con permiso madre, tiene una llamada de Japón, es Meiling_** –dijo entregándole el teléfono inalámbrico que traía consigo Shiefa.

**_-Que oportuna es tu prima… Gracias hijas, pueden retirarse_** –las dos asintieron y salieron del despacho– **_¿Como estas hija?_** –pregunto ya a su sobrina que esperaba en la línea.

**_-#¡Tía! Que gusto escucharte… ¿¿De casualidad no esta mi madre por ahí??#_**

**_-No Mei, fue a comer fuera con unos empresarios para cerrar un negocio… últimamente tu madre me es de gran ayuda en la empresa, no confió en nadie mas y lo sabes._**

**_-# Sí, comprendo… ¿Y como esta todo por allá? #_**

**_-Bastante bien, estamos a punto de cerrar un muy importante negocio, tus primas están bien, Shiefa, Fanren y Fuutie están muy felices con su respectivos novios…_**

**_-#¿Y Feimei? ¿Qué cuenta ella?... #-_**

**_-Ya sabes, sigue esperando a su príncipe azul montado en su caballo blanco –_**se escuchó una risita al otro lado de la línea.

**_-# Es una soñadora #–_**rió Meiling**_–# Debería mejor buscarse a un chico buen mozo, adinerado y que la quiera #_**

**_-Ha habido muchos de esos rondando la casa, pero ella los rechaza a todos, te digo que sigue esperando a su príncipe azul, que por cierto se llama Touya Kinomoto…-_**

**_-#¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! #–_**la señora Li tuvo que alejarse el auricular del oído por el tremendo grito de su sobrina–# ¡¡QUE NI SE ATREVA A ACERCARSELE A MI TOUYA LINDO HERMOSO!! ¡QUE NI SE LE OCURRA!**_ #_**–a Ieran le salio una gota en la nuca por los comentarios de Meiling.. (Que le dieron este niño que trae cancelando a todas las li?!!) sin querer a Meiling se le había salido hablar en japonés, por lo que le salio una gota al darse cuanta de que sus dos amigas que estaban a su lado la miraban sorprendidas, y a una casi se le cae el libro.

**_-Eso es lo de menos Meiling… ¿Y como van los preparativos para la fiesta?_** –preguntó Ieran cambiando olímpicamente el tema.

**_-# Muy bien tía, y por cierto, fue una muy buena idea que fuera de disfraces… ¿segura que Xiao Lang vendrá? No quiero que el invitado principal falte, después de todo será para celebrar su cumpleaños #–_**comento algo dudosa.

**_-No te preocupes, ahí estará, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por alejarse de aqu_**

****

-# E**_s cierto, es un "rebelde sin causa" #–_**rió sonoramente Meiling, Ieran esbozo una leve sonrisa–# **_Pero tía… ¿estás segura de que todo esto funcionara? Digo, no quiero que ella salga lastimada, ya conoces a Xiao Lang y su posición a todo el tema… y después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga… yo no quisiera que por esto sucediera algo y… #-_**

_-**Es verdad Mei, tu primo es un terco de primera, en eso siempre se ha parecido a tu tío que en paz descanse… pero esto es algo que debo hacer, es una promesa que hice y espero cumplirla, además es por el bien de Xiao Lang… pero entiendo tu posición, si acaso no deseas ayudarme, lo entenderé.**_

Ieran hizo lo que, desde su punto, podría considerarse una "pausa estratégica", mientras escuchaba la respiración pasiva de Meilin del otro lado, atenta a sus palabras. Tomó un respiro y sonriendo tristemente mirando por fuera de la ventana, continúo. Tenía que hacer esto por el bien de su hijo.

**_-Pero sabes perfectamente que tú y Wong son las únicas personas verdaderamente cercanas a él, además de Feimei, son a los únicos que realmente escucha y obedece… ni siquiera a mi que soy su madre puede hablarme sin renegar_** –comento Ieran con un rastro de tristeza dejándose oír en su siempre estable voz.

**_-# Hay que ver que él cree que siempre has querido manipular su vida, te quiere tía, pero es demasiado terco y se cree muy independiente #–_**se hizo un silencio sepulcral en los dos lados de la línea hasta que Mei no aguanto–# _¡¡**Pero que quede claro que esto es chantaje y me lo cobrare caro tía!! ¡¡Me debes una y muy grande, mira que dejarme todo este paquete a mi sola!!#**_

-**_Oh, pero si no estarás sola mi niña, ¿acaso no te dije que Wong acompañara a Xiao Lang? –_**a Ieran le extraño el repentino silencio de su sobrina.

**_-# Oh no… Eso si que no… ¡¡TODO MENOS WONG!! TÍA NO ME HAGAS ESO… TIA RESPONDEME… NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA… SABES QUE NO SPORTO A ESE…. tipo… #–_**ya no pudo decir mas, al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba un leve pitido, le habían colgado y la habían dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Sus dos amigas la miraban extrañada como aventaba el teléfono y se tapaba el rostro con una almohada fuertemente para ahogar un grito.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

-Toma, las necesitas más que yo –dijo Sakura poniéndole a Meiling sus gafas de lectura (las cuales prácticamente nunca usaba, a menos que le molestara la vista) cuando esta se quito la almohada del rostro.

-¿Ne? –Meiling trato de quitarse las gafas sin comprender.

-Si dices que mi hermano es lindo y hermoso estas más ciega que un topo –comentó tranquilamente, poniéndose nuevamente las gafas de marco rosado cobrizo y sumiéndose nuevamente en su _interesantísimo _libro de Economía y finanzas (nótese el marcadísimo sarcasmo -.-). Tomoyo rió sonoramente ante el comentario, tanto que su cuaderno se le callo de las piernas.

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la casa de Meiling, casi siempre se reunían en las tardes, siempre en una casa diferente, y esta vez había tocado la residencia Li (la sucursal de Japón XD). Mientras Sakura estudiaba, Tomoyo realizaba una que otra tarea para su clase de diseño y Meiling había aprovechado su tarde libre para llamar a su tía y ponerse al día en los asuntos de la familia.

-¿Y a que se debió tanto grito? ¿Qué te dijo tu tía?... ¿Buenas o malas noticias? –preguntó Tomoyo. Meiling se quedo pensativa, mirando de reojo a Sakura, parecía que algo le molestara, y así era, lo mas molesto de todo el asunto era el no poder decirle nada a sus amigas y tener que guardarse todo, sin tener a nadie con quien desahogarse, porque de buena fuente sabia de la desinformación de Sakura y lo mucho que quería Tomoyo a su mejor amiga y prima, así que temía que ella reaccionara al igual que Touya al enterarse del "asuntito".

La única razón porque ella estaba enterada de ese "asunto" era por que siempre, desde pequeña, había sido algo "comunicativa" (Por donde yo vivo se le dice de otra forma u.uU metiche) y había terminado enterándose desde pequeña, además su mismo primo, en un arranque de histeria se lo había contado a ella y al dichoso Wong; pero a cada momento maldecida el haberse enterado ya que su tía Ieran (como no es manipuladora la mujer u.uU) le pidió muy amablemente (por no decir que la obligo) a ayudarla a que Shaoran diera su brazo a torcer, ella acepto como la niña ingenua que era a hacerla de cupido (oigan! Tenia 10 añitos!! era tonta e inocente… y tonta!) entre su primito querido y la niña de ojos verdes que había conocido años atrás en la fiesta de su primo…

Pero todo fue cambiando cuando Mei viajo a Japón, necesitaba un cambio de aires tras la muerte de su padre, la cual le había afectado mucho y su madre había aceptado dejarla ir a Japón a pasar las vacaciones junto con su primas Shiefa y Feimei, que tenían asuntos de negocios que arreglar en el país, allí se reencontró con aquella linda niña, Sakura, de la cual se hizo gran amiga, y también de su prima Tomoyo, pronto se tomaron un gran cariño las tres niñas, y Meiling no quiso regresar a casa, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Tardo un tiempo en que su madre le diera autorización para vivir en Japón mientras duraran sus estudios, regreso a los 15 años y fue un feliz reencuentro del trío maravilla, pasaron 5 años de eso y Meiling regresaba a casa solo a pasar las vacaciones con su familia y a ver a su primo… durante todo ese tiempo se había quedado suspendida la "_operación cupido_"como ella la había llamado, pero ante una llamada de su tía, la operación fue obligatoriamente abierta… por lo cual cada que hablaba de ese tema le daba cosa voltear a ver siquiera a Tomoyo y a Sakura… ¿¿¿Cómo era posible que le mintiera a sus mejores amigas???

-Hem… ¿Meiling? Tierra llamando a Meiling… ¿Sigues ahí o tu cerebro se fue de vacaciones? –preguntaba Tomoyo mientras pasaba la mano frente al rostro de su amiga que se apresuro a reaccionar agitando la cabeza.

-He, si, si, estoy bien, es solo que me quede pensando en… en... en la fiesta, si todos los detalles ya estaban listos…

-Pues se supone que si… Ya lo revisamos todo como unas tres veces, aunque todavía no nos dices porque haces la fiesta –comento Sakura haciendo que a Mei le saliera una gota en la nuca y riera nerviosamente.

-Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo –fue lo único que dijo.

-Bueno no importa, ¿porque no se prueban de una vez los disfraces? –la interrupción de Tomoyo fue mas que oportuna, y Meiling suspiro aliviada.

_"Solo espero que todo esto salga bien…"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

_Días después…_

-_Vuelo 601 proveniente de Hong Kong arriba por la puerta numero 3_ –se escucho por todo el aeropuerto a través de un altavoz.

Una gran cantidad de gente entró rápidamente a la sala para buscar sus maletas, pero hasta el ultimo ingresaron dos jóvenes, ambos bastante apuestos, de cuerpo atlético, uno de mirada celeste y largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, vestido con un jeans negro, ni muy holgado ni muy ajustado, camiseta blanca sin mangas y una camisa azul oscuro sobre la primera, desabotonada y de manga corta, siempre sonriente y coqueto escondiendo sus hermosos ojos tras un par de gafas oscuras.

El segundo, un ambarino de revueltos cabellos chocolate, y mirada fría y seria, bastante imponente, vestía con un pantalón café, zapatos en el mismo tono y una camisa de manga corta en verde muy oscuro con los últimos tres botones desabrochados _[Cuidado, despejen, tiempo de babear XD_].

-Mira… parece que ahí esta nuestro comité de bienvenida –comento el primero sonriendo pícaramente mientras señalaba a una chica que volteaba a todas direcciones, parecía buscar algo. Su cabello negro, lacio y largo lo llevaba suelto sujeto solamente con un banda lila en la cabeza que impedía que los mechones se le fueran al rostro, vestía una falda corta en color lila y una blusa sin mangas y ziper en vez de botones que cerraba hasta un poco abajo del cuello, usaba sandalias lilas y casi ningún accesorio fuera de una pulsera plateada y un par de aretes lilas, su maquillaje era solamente el necesario para realzar su belleza natural.

Una vez que la chica se topo con aquellos dos muchachos corrió hacia ellos y se lanzo a abrazar al ambarino, que se sorprendió, le salio una gota en la nuca, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo, igualmente feliz de ver a su prima después de tanto tiempo.

**_-¡¡Xiao Lang!! ¡¡Que gusto me da verte!! ¡¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, te extrañaba muchísimo!!_**

****

**_-Yo también Mei, y me da mucho gusto verte _**–respondió Shaoran extrañamente alegre.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

Ojojojojojojo hola a toshos y toshas otra vez… GOMEN NASAIIIIIIII!!! LAMENTO TANTA DEMORA!!! –_cerezo hace reverencias hacia todos lados_– sé que no tengo perdón, pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor, llámense el mundo nanai de cony, que es un comic que tuve que hacer y entregar para mi calificación final en mi clase de ciencias de la comunicación, creanme, fue bastante pesado si bien no me despegue de la computadora fue para hacer el maldito trabajo (de las 10 de la mañana del domingo, hasta las 5 de la mañana del lunes no me despegue de la makina y si me quite a las 5 am fue para bañarme e irme a la escuela o.o, ese solo es un ejemplo, por que toda la semana anterior me la pase igual -.-)

Bueno, si, este cap quedo algo corto, pero fue para poder subirlo ya después de tanto tiempo!! Por que como ya saben, yo nunca subo menos de 17 paginas por que se me hace descaradamente poco! Aunque me mate continuándolo siempre tienen que ser mínimo 17 paginas del fic, lo que salga ya de las notas es otra cosa.

**_Pei_**: Ne -.-

**_Cerezo_**: Ahora que wong?!! .

**_Pei_**: sho nada o.o solo que ya extrañaba estar por aquí!! Te habías tardado sha Astorya!! Y haber que dice Kass-sama de este cap U después de todo ella es la que se lleva todo el trabajo de corregirte XDD

**_Cerezo_**: cierto!!! kasucha!! Ojala te guste el cap ojojojojojojojojojo … y anticipadamente… NO SOY NINGUN KAIJUU!!!... yasha!, oni!... y todo lo que tenga que ver con demonios!! . ya no seas ardida por que yo fui la única hija reconocida por otosan y que no dejo regada por el mundo! Ya ke a ti y a tsuki las acabo de encontrar o.o habrá mas hijos de la luna regados por el mundo??? (Musiquilla chafa de misterio de fondo)… quien sabe, pero de una cosa si estoy segura es que por algo el alter ego de otosan se llama conejo de nieve o.o

–_Aparece una figura sin cuerpo sólido reflejandose en un espejo de la habitación y con una mano en la cabeza agita la cabeza murmurando: "Hermanitas Kaijuus hoy en día…"–_

_–Mimel entra entregándole un sobre a cerezo–_

**_Cerezo_**: o sisisisisis, y el ganador es... (mimel le da un zaoa a cerezo) [**_Kassie_**_: Um.. creo que quiso decir "zape"_] jejejeje, cierto los reviews XD!!! Que por cierto agradezco mucho… 12 en el primer capitulo o.o eso es grandioso!!!... pues comencemos!!

**_º-Kassandra L. K.-º:_** kasucha nechan!! Gomene U pero necesito muncho tu ayuda, y veras que te lo agradecere muncho muncho y recuerda que este fic va dedicado a ti XD ojala te guste!!! … torturare a wong en tu nombre!!!

**_Pei_**_: –quitandose la mordasa_– MALDITA KANINA DEL MAL!!

**_Cerezo_**: JEJEJEJEJE .

**_º-laisha17-º_**: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste y perdon por el retraso, tu ve muchas cosas que hacer por fin de curso, lo cuiento y tratare de actualizar mas pronto XD

**_Pei_**: nada! Eres una holgazana Astorya!!

**_Cerezo_**_: –_metiendole un calcetín en la boca a Pei– chalarilari hare de cuenta que no escuche eso.

**_º-Vanina-º_**: me alegra que te haya gustado espero tu rr para el prox capitulo y ojala te siga gustando

**_º-Shadowcat023-º_** : oaks! Tratare de actualizar mas pronto para no dejar esperando a nadie, espero tu rr para el prox cap!!

**_Pei_**: ke pediche eres Astorya!!

_–Cerezo le retaca otro calcetín a Pei–_

**_º-Celina Sosa-º_**: kien sabe, kien sabe queria amida celi-chan todo a su tiempo y me da gusto ke leas otro de mis fics… mi mas grande y asidua lectora XD!!

**_Pei_**: no se como aguantas las porquerias que esta escribe o.o

_–Le retacan otro calcetita pei … esta vez checado pro el tiby! XD–_

**_Pei_**: x.x

**_º-Rini-º_**: claro que lo continuare amiga!! Solamente espero poder acrtualizar pronto U

**_º-Kanna Sagara-º_**: jejejeje . creo que sirvio el iman que le puse al fic..jejej no es cierto U me alegra que te gusten mis fics amiga kanna y eso de la flojera… es casi un virus … y espero poder actualizar pronto y no te desesperes o.o

**_º-Yaci-MGJ-º_**: ujuuuu otra mas para mi movimiento anti kikyo!!!! Ojojojoj m alegra que te haya gustado sigue leyendo y RR!!

**_º-Aris-º_**: como vez trato de hacerlos lo mas largo posibles me alegra que te gusten, y este cap estuvo algo cortito a mi gusto, pero ya le aumentare, como ya dije, no subo menos de 17 pags a 14 en times new roman XD

**_º-Tsuki Lunita-º_**: –_Cerezo le arrebata a Pei_– WONG ES MIO!!... y si, kawaii meiling metiche . y p ke no se enojo? Así es fujitaka!!!! Ojojojojo y veraz, ya veraz XD

**_º-Meiling-chan-º_**: me agrada que te haya gustado mi nueva hisoria mei y solo el principio sera con ellos de peques XD pero aun asi espero te guste XDD… o sisisis tuviste mucha razon U y creo que casi todas mis historias han estado centradas en shao, no lo puedio evitar XD

**_º-Kikasasa-º_**: aaa mi amiga me encantan tus RR!!! Simplemente son geniales XD espero el siguiente con ansias y ojala te haya gustado este cap tambien

Ojojojojojoj he aki todos los rr y espero lleguen mas con sus opiniones sobre esta chorrada de fic XDD.

Sigan leyendo y RR.

Cerezo Astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!

Ke vivan las hijas de la luna!!.

**_Nota de Kassie_**: Si… mmm. Esta vez fue mi culpa también. Astorya Imouto#1-chan se demoro un tanto en mandarme el chapitre, pero yo también he estado ocupada con esto del cierre de semestre, y con mis demases fics así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para corregir este. Espero les siga agradando. Em.. quiero acotar algo:

_¡¡¡ODIO A AJI!!!_

El porque no esta decidido, sólo sé que me cae como las… ejem, ejem… pues que no me simpatiza XD. No fui de mucha utilidad en el capitulo, a excepcion de corregir las seiscientas mil faltas ortograficas de mi querida Imouto1… Jo, bueno… equilibra lo bueno del fic con lo malo de su ortografía XDDD… Ja ne, peeps.

P.D: Por razones desconocidas, este capitulo no resulto como se pensó en un principio, y el capitulo "La Tercera es La Vencida" quedó relegado a ser el siguiente. (Uy, eso me salio tan lindo XDDD)


	3. Feeling 2: Stupid Cupid

Parlamentos en japonés.

**Parlamentos en ingles.**

****

**_Parlamentos en mandarín (chino)._**

(…) "Comentarios de la autora" (O de la editora, ya ven xD)

"…" "Pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

-:-:-:-:-:-: "Cambio de escenario o situación"

-…- Diálogos de los personajes.

-#...#- Por teléfono.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

****

****

**_Feel Your Heart_**

****

****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

****

****

**_02: Stupid Cupid!_**

****

****

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

El sol iluminaba la ciudad el medio día, desde lo más alto, frente a la entrada de una hermosa y lujosa residencia en uno de los distritos mas acomodados de Tokio esperaba una chica de largos cabellos negros, sujetos en dos coletas bajas con un par de listones verdes, vestida con unos jeans algo ajustados y una blusa blanca con bordes verdes y zapatos tenis blancos con negro, parecía fastidiada mientras se acomodaba sus costosas gafas obscuras.

****

**_-Recuérdame ¿Por qué estás aquí? –_**preguntaba de mala gana al chico que la acompañaba, sentado en el respaldo del asiento trasero del descapotable de un rojo intenso, perteneciente a la morena, mientras ella permanecía de pie fuera del auto, al lado del chico, recargada en la puerta.

**_-Hem... ¿porque tu tía muy gentilmente me obligo?_**

**_-Eso lo se, pero ¿por qué estas "aqui" en este momento?... si tenias que venir con Xiao Lang esperaba que te alejaras de mi lo mas posible –_**respondió malhumorada.

**_-Tu primito amaneció de un humor de perros, no soporta que se le acerque ni una mosca, así que decidí acompañarte a tus "quehaceres"mi querida Mei, además así podrás gozar de mi agradable compañía – _**Meiling rodó los ojos fastidiada, la verdad no savia como había podido aguantar a ese tipo por tanto tiempo (Cerezo: 24 horas no es tanto, o si? O.o) _(Kass: dime cuando vivas el martirio de Mei -.-)._

**_-Mira, mejor cállate que parece que ya viene_** –y dicho y echo, la puerta de entrada se abrió, para que de ella saliera una chica de melena castaña que sujetaba con una coleta baja, y brillantes ojos verdes ocultos tras un par de gafas obscuras de color rosa cobrizo, vestida muy parecida a su amiga, solo que sus jeans eran negros y la blusa rosa con bordes blancos y chancletas negras con una franja roja, de suela gruesa estilo tenis (Cerezo: como las mías - pero la franja es blanca xD)

-Hoola, enfermera –Meiling voltea a ver a Pei sorprendida y algo molesta por la expresión para a su amiga, lo vio como se quitaba las gafas y se bajaba del auto mirando embobado a la japonesa de ojos verdes que igualmente se quitaba sus gafas y corría hasta Meiling tratando de que su mochila, que parecía repleta, no se le resbalara de los hombros.

-¡Mei! Que bueno que llegaste, Tomoyo acaba de hablar, parecía desesperada e insistía en que nos apresuráramos a llegar a su casa... ¿y quien es tu amigo? –preguntó con una gota en la nuca al ver al chico de cabellos negros, que tomo su mano y se inclino para besarla.

-Mucho gusto bella damisela, mi nombre es Pei Wong –las dos vieron a Pei con una gota en la nuca y sorprendidas, Meiling sentía pena ajena por el comportamiento del payaso de Pei y Sakura se encontraba demasiado apenada mirando a su amiga, y después al chico, de Mei al chico, del chico a Mei, en busca de una respuesta a una pregunta mas que evidente... ¡¿Quien rayos era el tipo?!

-Sakura-Pei, Pei-Sakura –los presento fugazmente y subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto, Pei rápidamente tomo la mochila de Sakura sin darle tiempo a esta de renegar y la subió al asiento trasero, al cual Sakura subió también cuando Pei le abrió la puerta del lado del piloto.

-¿Ahora a donde señoritas? –preguntó dizque caballerosamente (_Kass: A este ni quien que se la crea xD)_.

-A la residencia Daidouji, la dirección esta en la memoria del navegador satelital –finalizó Meiling, Pei trato de encender el aparato que su amiga había instalado en su auto cuando lo compro, al no conocer todo Japón le era muy útil para guiarse, Sakura se atravesó por entre los dos chicos y encendió el aparato, apretó un par de botones y la dirección apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

-Vaya, una chica inteligente –comentó Pei alegremente haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a Sakura que regreso a su asiento.

-Gracias –Sakura parecía contenta, al parecer aquel chico le había caído bien. El auto comenzó a andar y pronto salieron de aquella gran residencia para dirigirse a su segunda parada.

**_-Calma las hormonas casanova, ella es el blanco B_** –al escuchar a Meiling, que se tallaba los ojos, fastidiada, Pei freno de repente completamente sorprendido, volteo a ver a Meiling, luego a Sakura, y así nuevamente, dejando a la pobre Sakura sin comprender, ya que no entendía lo que hablaban.

**_-¡¿Bromeas verdad?!_**

**_-¡¿Crees que bromearía con eso, cuando ella es mi mejor amiga?! ¡Ahora conduce!_**

****

****

**_-Se nota que Xiao Lang no la conoce... nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a alguien como ella._**

****

****

**_-¡¡Cállate y conduce!! –_**y así se la pasaron peleando todo el camino, algo normal en ellos pero que incomodaba un poco a Sakura, ya que era el centro de las miradas de ellos dos entre sus peleas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

Pronto llegaron frente a la residencia Daidouji, sin siquiera tocar el timbre las rejas se abrieron y rápidamente entraron, sin decir ni pio Sakura bajo del auto de un brinco y entro rápidamente en la casa.

**_-Que educada_** –comento Pei algo impresionado por la actitud de la chica.

**_-Que querías, dijo que Tomy hablo algo desesperada._**

**_-¿Tomy? Bueno, no importa, pero ni siquiera toco la puerta_** –los dos bajaron del auto dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa.

Por dentro aquella mansión era verdaderamente imponente, Pei observaba impresionado cada detalle de aquella exquisita decoración, vio como Sakura subía rápidamente las enormes escaleras, desde afuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

**_-No necesita hacerlo, después de todo son primas –_**Meiling corrió tras su amiga, igualmente preocupada por el alboroto que provenía de la habitación de Tomoyo.

-Calma Tomoyo, ¡cálmate! ¡¿Por favor, podrías decirme que sucede?! –decía Sakura algo preocupada, mientras veía como su mejor amiga y prima daba vueltas por toda la habitación como león enjaulado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme después de lo que sucedió?! ¡Nononono y no! –gritaba histérica.

-¿Y se podría saber que fue lo que sucedió? –pregunto esta vez Meiling que entraba en la habitación, seguida de cerca por Pei, al verlo Meiling le señalo la puerta, con ojos de pistola– **_¡Afuera Wong! Estas son cosas de chicas_** –Pei salio sin renegar, cosas de chicas eran cosas de chicas y eso hasta él lo respetaba. Meiling cruzo la habitación y tranquilamente se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama de su amiga, que era donde precisamente la amatista se encontraba abrasando un cojín haciendo rabieta y Sakura a su lado tratando de calmarla, con tranquilidad ceremoniosa se acomodo en su lugar y volteo a ver a su amiga.

-Puedo apostar todo el oro de china a que esto tiene que ver con cierto ingles de gafas y mirada misteriosa... –a Tomoyo se le subieron los colores y a Sakura le salio una gota en la nuca mientras Meiling hacia pequeñas reverencias.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón Mei? –se preguntaba Sakura.

-Elemental, mi querida Saku –dijo poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado de sus amigas– Nuestra queridísima T-chan presume de ser la madura y centrada del grupo, y es cierto... –Sakura asintió y Tomoyo sonrió algo apenada, hasta que Meiling les hizo una seña de alto con la mano- ...excepto cuando el "_asunto_" tiene que ver con nuestro querido inglesito –decía mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de Tomoyo– ¿Y que fue lo que hizo esta vez? Porque hasta donde recuerdo él estaba en Inglaterra y no tenía planeado regresar pronto, cosas de negocios según dijo –Meiling se recostó en la cama viendo hacia su amiga mientras Sakura abrasaba un cojín y las dos esperaban la respuesta.

-Llego anoche –contesto sumamente molesta Tomoyo, Meiling casi se cae de la cama y Sakura ahogo un grito.

-Si eso es cierto deberías estar feliz, no así como un ogro –comento Meiling mientras subía nuevamente a la cama.

-Cuando me entere que llego lo estaba, espere en la sala hasta como las 2 de la mañana.

-¿Y eso que tiene? A lo mejor el vuelo se retraso –Tomoyo fulminó a Sakura con la mirada y esta se cubrió el rostro con un cojín esperando un golpe que nunca llego; Tomoyo aspiro profundamente y trato de tranquilizarse, pero su mirada se veía molesta, y algo triste.

-Según mi madre llamo alrededor de las 6 de la tarde para avisar que había llegado y que mandarías sus cosas con el auto que habíamos mandado para esperarlo, que él aun tenia algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Vaya... tu madre debe tenerlo bien controlado –comento Meiling.

-Así es, tener un socio tan joven no es cosa fácil a pesar de que es muy astuto en los negocios, como el consejo dice, mi madre tiene la sabiduría de la madurez, y el, la idiotez de la juventud –las tres echaron a reír sonoramente a eso.

-Pero entonces ¿cual fue el problema? ¿Y que asunto seria tan importante como para que llegara a las dos de la mañana?... –se preguntaba Sakura mientras Tomoyo bufaba muy enojada, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

-De hecho eran 3 problemas: una rubia, una morena y una pelirroja, las tres descampanantes, lo trajeron a casa y se veían muy alegres –Sakura y Meiling la observaron atentamente antes de echarse a reír como locas– ¡¡¿Cuál es el chiste?!!

-El verte tan celosa –comento Meiling tratando de no reírse, entre lagrimas.

-Yo creo que es lindo, demuestra que le importa mucho ¿no crees Mei? –Tomoyo las miraba indignada por como se reían de ella.

-Lindo no seria la palabra adecuada Saku, yo diría patético, esta obsesionada con el chico, digo, si él le correspondiera seria lindo, pero como no sabemos aun si le corresponde o no, lo dejo en patético, lo re-clasificamos cuando nos enteremos que piensa el inglesito estirado –Tomoyo comenzó a darle de cojinazos a sus amigas, mientras estas no dejaban de reír, en eso, un ruido extraño las saco de su "diversión".

-¡¡¿Que demonios haces aquí Hiiragizawa?!! –se escucho gritar desde afuera de la habitación, las 3 se levantaron rápidamente y vieron a Pei algo sorprendido caminar hacia el chico ingles que pretendía bajar las escaleras, hasta que vio al chico chino y ahora se dirigía hacia el.

-Según recuerdo tú y Xiao Lang me pidieron que viniera a Japón –comento el inglés dándole la mano a su amigo, el cual le correspondió con un abrazo y palmaditas en la espalda (Cerezo: Ya saben, lo típico).

-Lo se, pero me refería aquí, en esta casa –el inglés rió y volteo hacia la entrada de la habitación de la amatista, donde las tres chicas se encontraban asomando la cabeza, Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo, de arriba abajo.

-Aquí me hospedo cuando vengo a Japón... y tu, amigo Wong, ¿que haces por aquí?

-Vengo de chaperon –dijo señalando con la cabeza a las chicas, mientras Meiling hacia cara de puchero y salía de la habitación.

-¿Como que chaperon? Yo mas bien diría metiche... pero no tenía idea de que ustedes dos se conocieran Hiiragizawa… explícate Pei –pregunto algo malhumorada (Cerezo: Que nuevas con esta niña).

-El inglesito es muy amigo de tu primo el cascarrabias, así que lo invitamos a la fiesta, para no aburrirnos (_Kass: Típico de paracaidista xD)_.

-¡¿Que demonios dices?! ¡¿A la fiesta?! –gritaron las tres a la vez.

-¡¡Reunión!! –gritó Tomoyo jalando a las dos chicas a su habitación que cerro bajo llave, dejando a Pei y a Eriol sin comprender– ¡Meiling, explica! ¡¿Quien es ese tipo?!

-Pei Wong, mejor amigo de mi primo, y la persona que mas odio en este mundo, ellos dos llegaron ayer a la ciudad –Tomoyo se veía furiosa, sin razón aparente, pero furiosa.

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Que tienen que ver ellos con la fiesta, y con Hiiragizawa?! –a cada momento Meiling se sentía mas pequeñita e intimidada por la amatista.

-Con Hiiragizawa no tengo la mas mínima idea… y con la fiesta, pues vinieron de vacaciones, ¡¿Que querías que hiciera?! –Meiling estaba al borde de la histeria, el asunto y todo el secreto que debía guardar y en esos momentos no parecía funcionar le estaban afectando los nervios.

-¡Hey, hey, déjala respirar Tomoyo! –por fin Sakura intervino entre tanto barullo– se nos esta pasando el tiempo y todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para mañana, por qué no simplemente salimos, bajamos hasta el auto, y nos vamos dejando a esos dos con un palmo de narices y ya, no tendrán que verlos hasta mañana –las dos chicas voltearon a ver a Sakura y la abrazaron con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Por eso te quiero tanto Saku! –lloriqueo Meiling.

-¡¡No sabia que podías ser tan inteligente!! –a Sakura le salio una gota en la nuca.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Que insinúas?! –Tomoyo rió nerviosamente, pero Meiling las interrumpió nuevamente.

-¿Pero como haremos para salir sin que esos dos se den cuenta? Por que si nos ven querrán ir con nosotras –sus dos amigas asintieron y se quedaron pensativas hasta que a Tomoyo se le ilumino la mente (Cerezo: el foquito! el foquito! xD) y fue hasta su enorme armario (Cerezo: Que era una habitación completa)

-Tomen sus cosas rápido, Saku pásame mi cartera y el celular, y síganme ¡en silencio! –les indico Tomoyo esperándolas en el armario, tomo un bolso y metió la cartera y el celular que Sakura le dio y una que otra cosa indispensable.

-¡¿Y que se supone que haremos?! –preguntaba Meiling impaciente, hasta que llegaron al final de la habitación (Cerezo: vestidor pues, o lo que sea -.-) y Tomoyo recorrió de un lado a otro la ropa que había colgada y quito varias cajas que había apiladas, solamente quedaba un viejo tapete colgado a la pared, Tomoyo lo movió y tras el estaba oculto un túnel bien iluminado. (_Kass: jamás había sabido de túneles escondidos bien iluminados xD_)

-Esta, chicas, es nuestra ruta de escape...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

Mientras los 2 chicos conversaban de afuera de la casa se escucho un estruendoso arrancón, los dos jóvenes de cabellos obscuros se asomaron por el balcón que daba hacía la parte de enfrente de la casa y vieron como las tres chicas se alejaban rápidamente en el deportivo rojo despidiéndose de Pei y Eriol que no pudieron mas que observarlas con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Y ahora que? Se nos escapo la diversión –comento Pei viendo alejarse a las chicas.

-¿Nunca te cansas de molestar a la pobre de Meiling? –le pregunto Eriol, aun con una gota en la nuca.

-Nop, es mi deporte favorito... pero ¿y tu que? no me has dicho como va tu plan, ella es la chica, ¿no? La de los ojos bonitos –Eriol asintió.

-Sip, por cierto, gracias por lo de anoche, funciono muy bien, esta mas que furiosa –Eriol y Pei se echaron a reír.

-No fue nada amigo... pero te recomiendo que no juegues con fuego o te vas a quemar... o por lo menos no mucho.

-¿Que? mira quien habla, tú lo has hecho desde que conociste a Mei según me he enterado –Pei se sonrojo vivazmente y Eriol solo se burlaba de él (_Kass: Puro amor, puro amor? Shea xD)_.

-Recuérdame cortarle la lengua al lobo rabioso... pero, ¿que haremos ahora? Nuestros blancos se escaparon y ahora no tenemos a quien fastidiar –Eriol se quedo pensando un momento.

-Podríamos ir a buscarlas, o bien, buscar otro blanco... – decía con su típica mirada picara y misteriosa mientras sonreía, y a Pei le salía una gota en la nuca.

-Te advierto que amaneció de un humor de perros, yo que tu no jugaba con el, por lo menos no hoy... –comentaba mientras los dos bajaban las enormes escaleras hacia la salida de la residencia.

-Perro que ladra no muerde.

-Si, pero este primero muerde y después ladra -.-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

-¡¿De donde salio ese túnel?! –le preguntaba Sakura a Tomoyo después de su escape triunfal (_Kass: Ni que fueran fugitivas -.-_).

-Cuando era pequeña el bisabuelo me lo enseño para poder escapar de los castigos de mamá –las tres rieron alegremente mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento.

-¿Y a donde vamos? –pregunto Meiling.

-¿A casa de Sakura no? –la aludida asintió– Después de todo ahí están los disfraces y después iremos de compras para al ultimo prepararnos física y emocionalmente para la mejor noche de nuestras vidas –finalizo Tomoyo ceremonialmente haciendo reír a sus dos amigas.

-¿Y me contaras por qué te quedaste a dormir anoche en casa de tu padre? –seguía Meiling con las preguntas (Cerezo: nunca se le quitara lo metiche verdad? ..) (_Kass: shea ¬¬ no se a quien se parece XD_). Sakura se reacomodo en su lugar, con los brazos recargados en el respaldo del asiento del descapotable rojo viendo hacia el cielo– Bueno, es que hace mucho que no lo hacías.

-Pero si voy muy seguido a ver a papa... y esta vez me pidió que me quedara, ya sabes, con eso de que quiere tener a la familia reunida aunque sea una noche... y nunca le puedo negar nada, porque si no hubiera sido por el nunca hubiera podido salir de esa casa.

-Si… recuerdo lo mucho que Touya se opuso –comento Tomoyo pensativa volteando a ver a su prima– Pero eso fue lo mejor para ti, ¿no Saku?

-Sip... los recuerdos en esa casa me atormentaban noche a noche, mi padre lo entendió, pero ya conocen a mi hermano... además el tener una casa propia es genial, en especial por que era la casa de mi padre, así no se siente tan extraño.

-¡Llegamos chicas! –Mei estaciono el auto en la cochera de la casa, se encontraban todavía en el barrio de Tomoeda, pero no en las calles más elegantes como antes, al contrario, era un barrio sencillo, lleno de casas modestas, era un paisaje pintoresco, bajaron todas las cosas del auto para entrar en la casa amarilla de dos plantas, con una decoración entre oriental y occidental.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

La habitación estaba algo obscura, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna que alcanzaba a entrar por las cortinas entrecerradas y los destellos de una pequeña lámpara de noche que apenas iluminaba sus alrededores, todo en la habitación estaba algo desordenado, los libros de la pequeña biblioteca estaban todos movidos o regados por el suelo, al lado de ellos una charola con lo que alguna vez fuera una merienda, la cama destendida con quien sabe cuantas hojas regadas por toda ella y una lap top encendida, pero sin nada en especial en la pantalla, solo números, estadísticas y graficas.

En un silloncito, al lado de la lámpara y junto a la ventana se encontraba el castaño, en sus intentos por interpretar una melodía en la guitarra negra que sostenía, sin que él se diera cuenta, un joven ce cabellos negros asomo la cabeza por la puerta dejando entrar un poco más de luz.

**_-¿Hola? –_**el ambarino no presto la mas mínima atención y siguió con sus intentos por entretenerse– **_¿Xiao Lang?_**- intento nuevamente, ahora entrando en la habitación.

**_-Mmm_** –fue la única respuesta del chico, que dejo la guitarra recargada en la pared y se levanto, Pei vio extrañado como su amigo se tiro de espaldas ala cama, haciendo todo a un lado, y como si ver el techo fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–**_¿¿Has estado toda la tarde aquí encerrado?? –_**pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras encendía la luz e inspeccionaba todo el lugar que parecía hacer sido azotado por un huracán.

-**_Aja_** –Pei escuchaba los sonidos de su amigo que emitía como respuestas mientras pasaba cuidadosamente por el cuarto tratando de no pisar nada.

**_-Esto es la viva imagen de ocio... ¿que no se te ocurrió el haber podido salir por ahí a dar una vuelta?_**

-**_Si conociera la ciudad lo hubiera echo Wong, pero sin Meiling en la casa lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme aquí encerrado_** –Shaoran se levantó desganadamente y entro al baño, se escucho el agua correr.

-**_Precisamente por eso vine_** –los dos chicos hablaban mientras Shaoran tomaba un baño, Pei permanecía recargado en la puerta de entrada esperando a su amigo.

**_-¿Y que tienes en mente esta vez?_** –el agua dejo de correr, solamente había sido un baño rápido (Cerezo: Quiero se toalla! Quiero ser toalla!! T-T) _(Kass: T.T Esto se nos hizo mantra!! Quiero ser toalla!!)_ y una tercera persona entro en la habitación.

-¿Listos chicos? ¿Cuando nos vamos? –Shaoran salio del baño, vestido solamente con un pantalón holgado negro, observando al recién llegado al mismo tiempo que se secaba el cabello, se quedo ahí parado viéndolo desinteresadamente, después se dio media vuelta y tiro la toalla dentro del baño.

-Ahora ya sabemos por qué este cuarto está así –el oji-azul lo miraba risueñamente y a Pei le salio una gota en la nuca.

-¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Y a donde se suponme que iremos? –pregunto mientras sacaba una camiseta del armario y se la ponía tranquilamente (_Kass: taba sin polera O.O!!! waaa!!_).

-Ayer... y pues la verdad no lo sabemos, solo queremos divertirnos –esa sonrisa tan misteriosa se asoma nuevamente a los labios de Hiiragizawa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

-Y bien, con que empezaremos, después de esta sesión de "Faciales" si es que así se le puede llamar a esto... –preguntaba Sakura mientras sostenía un tazón con una extraña mezcla que Meiling preparaba animosamente– ¡¿¿Que menjurjes quieres que me embarre en la cara??! –Meiling la miro feo y le quito el tazón.

-Solo es una mezcla de miel con un poco de esto y un poco mas de aquello, nada de "menjurjes" ya veras que tu cutis quedara como de trasero de bebe –comentaba alegre batiendo la mezcla, observada por una Sakura espantada, en ese instante Tomoyo entro a la cocina.

-Sakura no necesita esas cosas, Mei, si se lo pones en vez de quedar como trasero de bebe, quedara como feto – las dos japonesas se echaron a reír mientras Meiling tiraba la mezcla con todo y tazón a la basura molesta.

-¿Entonces que propones "Fetito"? –Sakura se quedo pensando, no sin antes aventarle una toalla que tenia a la mano a la cara de su amiga.

-¡¿Que tal si se prueban los disfraces?! Ya les hice los últimos arreglos –Tomoyo tenia un par de estrellas en vez de ojos, a Sakura y Meiling les salio una gran gota en la nuca, pero aun así accedieron, después de todo era lo más importante y la fiesta seria ya al siguiente día, así que no les quedo nada mas que asentir resignadas, ya que aunque Tomoyo insistiera todos los días con lo mismo no habían tenido tiempo (o no habían querido) de probarse los disfraces.

Tomoyo salio rápidamente de la cocina seguida por sus amigas, cuando llegaron a la sala vieron tres trajes, dos en el sillón grande, y uno en el sillón individual, cada uno con sus respectivos accesorios, calzado y maquillaje necesario.

-Te luciste –comento sorprendida Meiling mientras observaba los trajes– ¡¡¿Y de quien es cada uno?!! –Meiling desbordaba ansiedad por probarse su vestuario, ya que los tres lucían espectaculares.

-El de la derecha es el tuyo, el de la izquierda es el mío, y el de allá es el de Sakura –cada una tomo sus cosas y subieron rumbo a las habitaciones a probarse los trajes, hasta que el timbre llamo su atención... ¿Quien podría ser a esa hora? Eran más de las 10 de la noche... ¿La familia de Sakura? No, a esa hora no la visitarían, y menos Aji (_Kass: ¬¬ ese nombre)_.

-¡Yo abro!- grito Tomoyo mientras bajaba rápidamente, Meiling la siguió y Sakura se quedo en su habitación vistiéndose sin enterarse de lo que sucedía abajo, hasta que escucho el tremendo "_¡¡¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!!!_" proveniente de su prima y su amiga, así que se asomo rápidamente por la ventana para ver que sucedía, y ahí las vio, paradas frente a la reja de entrada, molestas, mientras dos chicos, del otro lado de la reja, les sonreían cínicamente.

-Se nota que no aprecian en nada sus vidas –murmuró para sus adentros.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

-¡¡¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!!! –gritaron las dos chicas histéricas al ver a Pei y a Eriol parados afuera, sonrientes.

-Nos sentimos solitos y decidimos venir a visitarlas…

A Tomoyo le hirvió la sangre al escuchar a Eriol y mas al ver su sonrisita típica, trataba de tranquilizarse y apretaba los puños por lo bajo_–"¡¡¿Solitos?!! ¡¡Solita la mas vieja de su casa!! Que a mi no me venga con su $%## carota de Hipócrita mimado hijo de su re%$%#% ma$#%#$" –_pero no le funcionaba mucho, su amiga lo noto y la tomo de la mano (Cerezo: mas bien dicho, del puño xD) para calmarla.

-Calma Tomy, calma... –le susurro Meiling, Tomoyo se volteo y respiro hondo, Pei y Eriol las observaban tranquilamente mientras Tomoyo regresaba a su lugar– Sentimos no poder entretenerlos ahora, pero estamos algo ocupadas, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar para mañana –Meiling intervino en el momento mas oportuno y le dio mas tiempo a Tomoyo para relajarse.

-¡Así es! –casi grito Tomoyo, al aparentemente captar la idea– De echo en estos momentos estábamos por probarnos los disfraces –ahora fue Meiling la que tuvo que voltearse par que no vieran sus gestos de _"¡¡¡No hubieras dicho eso!!!_", Tomoyo capto que la había regado completamente al ver el brillo en los ojos del parcito.

-¡Oh! Genial, entonces llegamos en el momento adecuado, podríamos ayudarlas a cambiarse si gustan –poco le falto a Tomoyo para golpear a Eriol.

–"_¡¡DESCARADOS!!" –_pensó en un grito ahogado.

-Saben chicos, no tenemos tiempo para esto, estamos muy ocupadas ¿por qué no mejor se van a buscar entretenimiento a otro lado? Son expertos en eso, ¿no? –Meiling se había hartado de ellos, se dio media vuelta y entro en la casa, seguida de Tomoyo.

-¡He! ¡Tomoyo, espera! –le grito Eriol, la amatista volteo un segundo y el muchacho le mostró una cámara de video, SU cámara de video.

-Pero que demo... ¡¡¡¿Por qué tienes mi cámara?!!! –grito exasperada corriendo hacia Eriol y arrebatándole su querida cámara.

-Oh si, no es nada, solamente la vi abandonada en la sala y decidí traértela, no fue ninguna molestia –Eriol le hablaba a la nada, sarcásticamente.

-Bueno... "_gracias_" –Tomoyo nuevamente se dio vuelta y entro.

-¿Mejor? –Eriol asintió, a Pei le salió una gota en la nuca.

-¿Por lo menos nos entretuvimos un rato no?... Pero ¿donde se quedo Shaoran?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

-Son el colmo... ¿cuando entenderá Eriol que la pobre de Tomoyo un día terminara cansándose de sus juegos? –Sakura había permanecido observando por la ventana la discusión de sus amigos, recostada sobre sus brazos, aunque el espectáculo acabo cuando sus amigas entraron a la casa, ella siguió observando a los dos chicos platicar, uno de ellos, el amigo de Meiling, señalaba hacia el auto deportivo negro que estaba estacionado frente a la casa, donde se encontraba un tercero, recostado en el asiento trasero, de brazos cruzados, observando el cielo estrellado.

-Es de noche y con gafas obscuras... –como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo Sakura siguió observando al muchacho (_Kass: Oye cerezo, sis ¬¬## es lo MÁS interesante del mundo ¬¬_).

Estaba recostado a lo largo del asiento trasero, vestía un pantalón negro holgado, camiseta gris, una gabardina negra y tenis, finalizando con las gafas obscuras que ahora colocaba sobre su cabeza, moviendo su revuelto cabello chocolate, aparentemente se percato de que lo observaban.

Al darse cuenta Sakura se sonrojo, pero no dejo de observarlo, sus miradas se cruzaron… él sonrió un poco y se coloco nuevamente las gafas, para regresar a su pose anterior dejando a Sakura intrigada (Cerezo: con un graaaaaaan signo de interrogación en la cabeza xD) pero ahí siguió. Con la mirada clavada en ese extraño chico, recostado dándole frente a Sakura, ósea con vista a la ventana, por culpa de las gafas no se notaba hacia donde observaba el chico, lo que desesperaba a Sakura, ya que su sonrisa se acentuaba cada vez más.

-_"¡¡¿Pero que rayos ve?!!"_ –se preguntaba Sakura intrigada aun recostada, entonces vio como Eriol y el otro chico regresaban al auto, algo le dijeron al castaño cuando subieron al auto, el les contesto, recobrando su seriedad, pero sin cambiar de posición, aparentemente confundidos los dos chicos voltearon hacia la ventana, y la vieron. Eriol la saludo y le sonrió, y Pei le aventó un beso muy sonriente, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara sobremanera y casi se caiga, el auto arranco y vio por última vez al chico, que al parecer se despidió de ella por un gesto de mano que apenas alcanzo a ver mientras se alejaban (_Kass: O.o ¡¡Necesito una tacita!!_).

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaah odio estas cosas!!! –el día había llegado, las chicas se habían trasladado desde muy temprano a la residencia Li con todas las cosas ya preparadas, entraron muy silenciosamente para no ser notadas por los chicos habitantes en la casa, ya que por el auto negro estacionado al frente notaron que Hiiragizawa había pasado la noche ahí, seguramente invitado por sus amigos.

La servidumbre terminaba de ambientar la casa con todo tipo de decoraciones, y por toda la casa se paseaba un exquisito olor de lo que seguramente seria el banquete de esa noche que estaba siendo preparado.

-¡No hagas tanto escándalo Meiling! Te van a escuchar –le silencio Tomoyo tapándole la boca a su amiga que aun sujetaba la bota roja de tacón de aguja que intentaba ponerse, pero que no podía por culpa de las tiras negras que la cerraban.

-¡Me importa una reverenda $-?€"$!# que me escuchen! Además dudo que Pei y mi primo se despierten antes del mediodía, asi que no habrá problema... ¡¡¿Como es que puedes hacer estas cosas tan complicadas?!! –tomó la pincilla que cerraba una de sus botas y la aventó, Tomoyo apenas pudo esquivarla.

-¡Cuidado con eso! ¡¡Es peligroso!!

-¡¡No griten!! ¡¡Quiero dormir!!! –así se la pasaron discutiendo toda la mañana, mientras se "arreglaban"...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

_Horas después, en la habitación con "the sexy boys"…._

(–Kass aparece tras Cerezo y la avienta al otro lado de la habitación delicadamente, estirando sus dedos al tomar el control del teclado–... A.A shego el momento de la verdad, nee-chan's… espero les guste n.n–)

La luz entraba a borbotones por la ventana, aun con las cortinas color verde musgo corridas. Uno de los ocupantes de la habitación apretó ambos ojos al caer la luz en su rostro, dándose media vuelta y tratando de volver a conciliar su añorado sueño.

¿Añorado?

¡Claro! Un chico tiene que dormir sus respectivas doce horas… ¿no? Comenzó a tener un dolor punzante en la cabeza tras unos momentos, debido al constante sol que estaba empeñado en darle en la espalda y la parte superior de la cabeza.

Entonces, un ronquido. ¡Argh! El día en que su madre se empeñó en mandarlo a Japón con esa bestia de amigo que tenía. Para continuar su mal comienzo del día, hubo dos ronquidos más. Bien, dormir todos en la misma desordenada habitación no estaría en la lista de sus mejores ideas.

Se volvió a recostar de espaldas, abriendo los ojos finalmente, y llevando uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, observando el techo de manera similar al día anterior, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, notando como el estirarse en algún lado y mirar hacia arriba se convertía casi en un nuevo hobbie.

Claro que al parecer eso le había llamado bastante la atención a cierta chica del balcón de la casa donde se encontraba su prima. En el momento que el recuerdo vago de la chica llegó a su mente, un ronquido de mayor duración que los otros interrumpió su línea de pensamientos. Así que, sentándose algo más sobre la cama y tomando el cojín más cercano, se lo aventó al chino que dormía cercano a él con fuerza.

Su víctima abrió los ojos sobresaltado– ¿Quién, cómo, cuando? ¡¡Ataque a la base!! –exclamó dando un salto.

-Cállate, imbecil –murmuró el otro, cayendo nuevamente sobre la cama.

-¿¿Aah??

-¿¿Quién se murió?? ¿Por qué el griterío? –vino una tercera voz.

-¿No podrían callarse y dejar dormir de una buena vez? ¡Han roncado toda la mañana! –quizás exageraba un poco, pero después de todo… nadie lo sabría– ¡Demonios! Si ayer con su estupenda plática no dejaron dormir, ¡¡¿no creen que ahora podrían dejarme dormir en paz?!!

-Ne, calma, Xiao, además tú insististe en dormir con esta bestia al lado –indicó el inglés, con su acento irónico y mirada maliciosa.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿No deberías estar de mi lado? –gimoteó Pei, haciendo berrinche muy practicado en Shaoran.

-Dame una buena razón y lo estare...

-¿¿Porque soy adorable, un excelente amigo y confidente y en definitiva soy el mejor de todos?? –Pei no reaccionó al sentir ambas miradas de sus acompañantes en él, mirándolo cada uno con ambos ojos en "o". Un momento después su rostro se vio encarado a dos almohadones lanzados por los otros dos chicos– ¡¡¿Y ahora qué?!!

-¡¡No puedes creerte el cuento ni tu mismo!!

-¡¡No lo niegues Hiiragizawa, _SOY_ el mejor!!

-¡¡¿Qué, _T_?!! ¡Oh, vamos, Pei…! Antes no eras tan soñador…

Mientras ambos Oji-azules discutían nuevamente una idiotez (a pesar de la madura imagen que Eriol proyectaba), el dueño de la habitación se levantaba sigilosamente, pasando desapercibido para los otros dos, y salía de la habitación, dando un suspiro al verse finalmente algo más apartado de aquellos locos a los que llamaba "amigos".

Caminó por los pasillos lentamente, escuchando aún vagamente la discusión de los otros dos, y finalmente logrando algo de paz mental… eso hasta el momento en que la voz lejana de Meiling arremetió contra sus oídos de manera estruendosa.

No podía percibir de manera correcta que era lo que hablaba pero parecía estar "chantajeando" a alguien (_Kassie: Entiéndase, amenazando a muerte para hacer algo XD_).

Sin notarlo, se detuvo en la mitad del trayecto hacia la cocina, al verse esta vez arremetido por la melodiosa voz de una chica. Cantaba entre risas, pero aun así, su voz era sorprendentemente afinada. Pronto la reconoció como la voz de la joven amatista que "estaba" con Eriol (**Tomoyo**).

"**See what happened to the girl**

**'Round the ****midnight******

**When she lost a crystal shoe…**

**I don't need no spell on me**

**Or bell to tell me:**

**You better go, you better say good bye**"****

En ese momento, una pausa llegó a la voz, seguida por risas sonoras y al volver a comenzar, tras unos segundos, no era la misma voz, sino la de su prima quien cantaba (Meiling).

"Doesn't take that much for me

To feel alright now

And to knock, knock on your door…

Maybe just a sip or two

Of good espresso

And my nails painted two times or more"

Shaoran comenzó a caminar, lentamente, como si no tuviera una preocupación en el mundo, escuchando a las chicas que debían de estar en la habitación reservada de Meiling, quien sabe haciendo que cosa.

-¡¡Hey, Tomoyo, no aprietes que duele!! –gimoteó una voz que le era desconocida, pero al parecer, según la canción, Tomoyo no presto mayor atención.

"**Too bad she gave it all away**

**When the magic's gone astray, **

Hey-hey

****

****

**I'd never let it be**

Whatever may come to me

**When it turns to be twenty-four**"

El chico escuchó a alguien gritar, y se preguntó mil veces que extrañas y misteriosas cosas podrían estar haciendo unas chicas juntas. Entonces, una vez ya se había propuesto rescatar a quien estuviera siendo torturado por su prima… una risa sonora y que sonó a música en sus oídos, cortó su línea de pensamientos, comenzando nuevamente alguien a cantar (_Sakura_).

"_Running up and down the stairs_

_As she used to_

_I've been searching for your face…_"

Ladeó la cabeza unos milímetros, mientras caminaba en dirección a donde estaban las cantantes, notando que desconocía la voz de la tercera.

"In a pair of platform boots

**I may stumble**

**_Oh what a pain_**

_Or what a shame on me_"

De nuevo aquella voz que desconocía. Era una dulce mezcla entre una voz fuerte y de carácter, con una suave y melodiosa. Quizás no tan fina como la de la chica de Eriol, Tomoyo, ni tan insinuante como la de Meiling, pero aun así poseía su propio brillo. De cualquier manera, le intrigaba saber quien sería la dueña de tal voz.

"_Too bad if I'm not fancy enough_

_But I'm so happy just for being so tough_

_…I'd never hide away_"

Bien, la chica sí que tenía una voz linda. "Atrapante", sería el mejor adjetivo, si acaso existía la palabra. Le llamaba la atención, escuchar a alguien cantar de tal manera -a una chica por cierto- y que riendo de manera sincera, era capaz de no perder el hilo de las notas mientras lo hacía.

"_Whatever may come my way_

_When it turns to be twenty-four_"

En ese momento, Shaoran llegaba a la intersección que dividía el ala oeste, con el este, y por ende, estaba a unas cuantas puertas de la habitación de su prima y sus acompañantes.

"**_Too bad she gave it all away_**

**_When the magic's gone astray, _**

**_Hey-hey_**"**__**

En ese momento, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo– ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué haces acá?

-¿Eh?

Eriol le ojeó de manera sospechosa, obteniendo inmediatamente una mirada algo desagradable del Li.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Hiiragizawa. ¿Ahora no se puede caminar tranquilamente por la casa de uno?

"**_I'd never let it be_**"**__**

El oji-azul alzó ambas manos de manera defensiva, bueno, solo una, porque con la otra se ajustaba los lentes que se caían de manera graciosa por su nariz.

-Hay que ver lo amable que andas, Lobito.

"**_Whatever may come to me_**"

-¿Algún problema con eso? Y ya te dije que dejaras el apodo, Inglés.

-Adoro llamarte así, Lobito. Suena tan… "tu". Y ni que te estuvieran forzando a casarte con alguien que ni conoces…. ¡¡¡Uuups!!!

"**_When it turns to be twenty-four_**"

Otra mirada desagradable del castaño hizo reír al inglés, cuando para suerte del mismo, llegaba el otro joven chino a la escena.

-¡Con que aquí estaban!

-Ni que nos hubiéramos ido al Polo Norte, Pei –indicó el castaño de manera sarcástica, comenzando a caminar de vuelta por donde había llegado, seguido de ambos chicos (_Kassie: ni que fueran guardaespaldas xD_).

"**_When it turns to be twenty-four_**"

-¡Ooh, bien! ¿Qué dijiste Eriol?

-¿Cómo es que tan maravillosamente, vez que sucede algo, todos dicen "¿Qué hiciste, Eriol?", eh?

"**_When it turns to be twenty-four_**…"

-No dije que hayas hecho algo, ¿o si?

-Viene a ser lo mismo, Pei. Es la idea –replicó Eriol, con cara de "Duh, bobo"

-No es lo mismo, Eriol, cualquiera distingue la diferencia entre decir y hacer-

-¡¡Por el amor de Dios!! ¡¿No podrían un segundo cerrar la boca?! –vino la pregunta exasperada de Shaoran, volteándose a ver a ambos.

Eriol y Pei se miraron por unos segundos, mientras el tercero esperaba respuesta. Tras lo cual miraron a Shaoran y de manera inocente y con una sonrisa, replicaron al mismo tiempo:

-No.

Lograron que Shaoran nada más diera media vuelta con ademán de ahorcar algo, y continuase caminando mientras refunfuñaba. Los oji-azules se miraron de manera cómplice. Sin duda irritar a Shaoran era el pasatiempo favorito de ambos… excepto cuando le daban sus ataques de violencia incontrolable, claro esta.

-¿Y qué con los trajes? –le escuchó decir a Eriol el castaño.

-Esperan por nosotros en la habitación de Shaoran. ¿Por?

-Probárnoslos sería una buena manera de pasar la tarde sin tener que ayudar a Tomoyo ni a Meiling en los últimos arreglos de la fiesta –comentó de manera alegre.

-Aja…

Shaoran no escuchando más respuesta por Pei que un "Aja" volteó la cabeza de manera inquisitiva.

-¿Qué?

-Tú, acabas de no responderle a Eriol… -indicó tranquilamente- Eso es ciertamente un signo de que algo malo pasará.

-Sólo estaba pensando en algo –se defendió el otro alzando una ceja.

-¿Tú pensando? Oh, vamos, es como ver a Mei pensándose las cosas.

-¡¡Hey!! ¡Ese es mi chiste!

-¡No veo tu nombre en ningún lado, Wong!

Antes de que la discusión llegara a otros planos por culpa de una bobería, Eriol agitó la cabeza, y metió cuchara en la sopa inteligentemente.

-De cualquier manera ¿en que pensabas? "_Si es que en realidad lo hacía_" –agregó para sí.

-En el canto –antes de recibir preguntas por los demás, agregó– Cuando llegamos contigo –indicando a Shaoran– se escuchaba cantar. Reconocí la voz de Meiling…

-Y la de Tomoyo –interrumpió Eriol.

-Pero no reconocí la última. De seguro la chica tiene una linda voz.

-¡Aah!... ¿Con que le has encontrado linda voz a Sakura?

-¿¿Esa era Sakura??

-Yup. Una linda _Flor de Cerezo_, si me preguntas.

-Ooh, ya la recuerdo, si...

Cuando la conversación se vio drásticamente cambiada de tema, Shaoran volvió a adelantarse en el caminar.

"_Sakura_"

"_¿Quién es ella?_"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

La noche caía sobre los cielos de Japón, todo era tranquilidad en los alrededores, con excepción de una residencia que parecía cede de un espectacular evento, los coches no dejaban de llegar a la entrada, parecía todo un evento al puro estilo Hollywood.

Todos los invitados parecerían estrellas de cine por sus llamativos y muy coloridos trajes, todos ellos llegaban al vestíbulo donde varias mucamas y sirvientes, todos vestidos de negro y blanco, con antifaces en esos mismos colores, esperaban por ellos para tomar sus abrigos para guardarlos y reunirlos en la estancia, para que cuando todos estuvieran reunidos llevarlos al gran salón, la espera no fue tan tediosa, ya que en esos minutos se podía apreciar la exquisita decoración de esa enorme residencia, la cual era de un estilo oriental puro, además de los adornos que se habían puesto a favor de la ocasión, que eran mas que nada luces, velas, estrellas brillantes y lunas que enmarcaban un ambiente de sueño y fantasía.

-¿Su abrigo señor? –el joven recién llegado entrego su abrigo distraídamente mientras se adentraba un poco mas entre la gente observando al igual que ellos atentamente todo a su paso.

Llevaba sus rubios cabellos sueltos, acomodados como de costumbre, y sus típicas arracadas, se sentía algo estúpido con aquel disfraz, pero por lo menos no eran tan… ¡TAN! Como el que su "amiga" pretendía que se pusiera, finalmente había logrado que desistiera de sus intentos y el mismo eligió su disfraz, era bastante sencillo, parecía mas que nada un mercenario con esa camisa negra sin mangas fajada en su pantalón blanco cuyos extremos terminaban dentro de sus botas cafés, del mismo color que la capucha que llevaba, la cual lo cubría completamente a excepción de cuando el la desplegaba con el brazo, además de traer puestos un par de guantes negros de los cuales sobresalían los vendajes con los que aparentemente cubría sus manos. Repentinamente todo se obscureció dejando que solamente la tenue luz que despedían las velas y las luces de las estrellas iluminaran el lugar.

En esos instantes dos jóvenes, mucamas aparentemente, las cuales vestían exactamente iguales, un escotado – tanto por enfrente como por detrás- vestido estilo medieval en completo color negro, pero la parte delantera de la falda era mas corta que la posterior y dejaba ver sus largas piernas cubiertas con medias sujetas a un ligero, entraron y caminaron tranquilamente hacia las enormes puertas que ocultaban el camino hacia el gran salón donde se llevaría acabo el "festejo".

-Por favor, pasen todos al gran salón –dijeron ambas al unísono, las enormes puertas tras ellas se abrieron de par en par, dejando el camino libre, todo estaba completamente oscuro, el camino hacia el gran salón era iluminado por cientos de velas en el piso que era cubierto por pétalos de cerezo, de flor de loto y de flor de ciruelo. Todos los invitados pasaban por el camino maravillados por un ambiente tan atrayente y místico.

Después de unos minutos llegaron frente a otro par de puertas negras, finamente talladas, las jóvenes se detuvieron y voltearon hacia los invitados.

-Solo hay dos cosas que deben de saber –comenzó una de ellas.

-Primero, no nombres, pueden usar un sobrenombre, pero no su nombre real –le siguió su compañera.

-Segundo, y lo mas importante, nunca deberán quitarse sus mascaras, por ningún motivo deberán mostrar sus rostros –continuo la primera.

Y con semblante serio ambas jóvenes abrieron las puertas, dejando sorprendidos a los invitados con aquel espectáculo, el salón se encontraba lleno de luces, de los candelabros de araña que colgaban de los techos se desprendían chispeantes estrellas que junto con las velas recién encendidas iluminaban tenuemente la enorme sala al compás del tintineo de las lunas que las acompañaban en ese aparente cielo obscurecido.

El suelo igualmente se encontraba lleno de pétalos que impregnaban su dulce aroma por doquier, justo al frente y al fondo del enorme salón se encontraban unas escalinatas sobre las cuales descendía un tapete azul oscuro aterciopelado con orillas doradas y a los lados de este pétalos y velas alumbrando el camino en descenso, imágenes de Angeles y demonios decoraban el lugar, enmarcando su aire misterioso y místico.

Una ráfaga de viento apago todas las velas de los candelabros, dejando prácticamente a obscuras el lugar, a excepción del destello de las estrellas y las velas de la escalinata, todos los presentes sorprendidos murmuraban entre gritos ahogados de miedo o sorpresa, muchos encantados con todo aquello, otros extrañados, pero de igual manera todos se encontraban impacientes por lo que sucedería después.

Sobre de toda la multitud sobresalían tres figuras masculinas que esperaban al pie de la escalinata, entre serios y sonrientes, ya que ni siquiera ellos que habían pasado todo el día ahí sabían los planes de esa noche.

Un rechinar que le helo la piel a todos se escucho al fondo de la escalinata, una puerta se abrió al final de la escalinata dando paso a tres sombras de las cuales apenas se podía distinguir su silueta.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**__**

Y ke dijeron?! Ke le iba continuar?! Pues nooooo!!!! Se tendrán ke esperar al próximo cap AA muajajajajajajajajajaja soy mala lo se xD pero hasta aki le dejo por esta ocasión, kiero hacerla de emoción AA, k tendrá planeado ese trío de locas?!! Como se verán Shao, Eriol y Pei?!! (memorando para mi: no olvidar tasita para la baba, no kiero descomponer otro teclado)

Y miren ke si nos hemos roto la cabeza para parte de este cap o.o ke si los disfraces, ke las escenas de los satsy boys ke si esto y lo otro, y digo nos, por ke les pedí muy "amablemente" a mis sis (bueno si, les rogué y ke ù.ú) a que me ayudaran con este capi AA ke espero ke les guste muajajajajajajajaja, y kass, porfas, no odies a Aji, el es lindoooooooooooo -

(Kass murmura por lo bajo: Syao es mejor, Humph)

...... ( -- silencio)

_Cerezo_: on ta pei O.o??? esto ta muy callado

(Cerezo busca por todos lados y no mas encuentra una nota)

_Cerezo_: haber.... "kerida cerezo, he tomado **_prestado_** a Pei por un rato, luego a lo mejor te lo regreso"

_Cerezo_: SE LLEVARON A PEI OO LO RAPTARON!!!!.... HAGAMOS FIESTA!!! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Amber_: bueno, como cerezo esta como loca festejando yo contestare los rr

_Cerezo_: no sueñes rojita ¬¬ (hace un lado a amber)

_Amber_: x.x

**_«Hitomi Fane » _**me da gusto ke te guste la historia... y porfas no me vuelvas a hacer otra de esas o.o casi me da un paro cardiaco -- , ne, y son solo dos capítulos por ke acabo de comenzar la historia xD y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, pero comprende, con eso de la escuela y ke comparto makina con mi hermana me es algo difícil O.o, y si te gustan este estilo de fics (romance-comedia) te invito a ke leas gessekai mi otro fic ke esta en la cuenta de susurros de la musa. Yo no opino como este por ke yo lo escribo, pero según los rr esta muy weno xD

**_«Tsuki Lunita» _**shea! De acuerdo completamente contigo Tsuki! y aver cuando se digna nuestra kerida neechan a sacar el prologo ... y por lo de pei o.o.... no habras sido tu kien se lo llevo esta vez??? ¬¬???

_Kass_: Oyeme, Cerezito… he estado ocupada!!! -.- nadie me entiende

**_«Celina Sosa»_** pues con aji... hay celi-chan xD podríamos decir ke Sakura solamente lo kiere como un amigo, no puede evitar sonrojarse y todo eso, pero no habrá nada entre ellos dos, aji si la kiere, y mas ke como amiga, pero no se da nada, (todo esto se vera mas adelante en el fic)... solamente pido ke no seas como mi nee-chan kass, ke odia a Aji por ke según ella, Sakura se fija primero en el que en Shaoran

_Kass_: Que?? O.o sho no tengo la culpa!! Aji es despreciable!!!

****

**_«Vanina» _**hola de nuevo y perdon por la tardanza, cosas con la inscripción a la uni, y luego los cursos, en fin, muchas cosas me impidieron atualizar pronto, en especial ke este cap simplemente no keria salir, pero ya esta xD, sobre tus preguntas:

**_Sakura y su amigo_**: bueno, eso ya se lo respondí a celi-chan, Sakura NO esta enamorada de aji, el si de ella, pero no se dará nada (pero comprendan, es mujer! No puede evitar sonrojarse y eso enfrente de tremendo otochan!!... no hagas rabietas kass neechan, se ke lo odias, pero admítelo! Esta cuerazo!!, kien kiera ver a aji, solamente vea una imagen de la serie de clamp llamada lawfull drug, el chico medio rubio con arracadas, ese es aji!-obvio ke nomás tome la parte física xD -) (_Kass_: Sheee!! Hago rabieta y que!! No es lindo!! Ademas que parece afeminado!!!)

**_Eriol_**: como pudiste ver en este cap, si aparecio... y de ke forma ¬¬U y espera mucho de el U

**_Kero_**: lamentablemente no, kero no vive, kero es un peluche ke tiene Sakura desde peke, pero habrá otro kero después AA ya verán

**_Touya y Feimei_**: esa es una muy buena pregunta O.o ... veras, Touya tendrá muchos problemas tratándose de su pseudo-vida amorosa, ya ke tendrá tras sus huesitos no solamente a Feimei, sino también a Nakuru y a Meiling ... y ke pasara con Auki? No se sabe, no se sabe xD

Pd: lo de las uñas, trata de evitar eso en la espera de un fic, te puedes kedar en la cutícula, lo digo por experiencia O.O

**_«JuliaSakura» _**gracias julia, y como ya dije, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero no prometo nada U

Weno, esto es todo por hoy, asi ke esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo 0 sigan leyendo y RR!!

Sai Jan

Cerezo Astorya

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!

Ke vivan las hijas de la luna!!!

On jodidos tas yue otosan!?

**_Notas de Kass_**: Lamento el retraso, mucho trabajo. Ahora mando esto a Astorya o le dará un infarto n.nUUU

Ja ne.


	4. Feeling 3: Escape no tan triunfal

Parlamentos en japonés.

**Parlamentos en ingles.**

_**Parlamentos en mandarín (chino).**_

(…) "comentarios de la autora"

"…" "pensamientos o sarcasmos, según la ocasión"

:-:-:-:-:-: "cambio de escenario o situación"

…- diálogos de los personajes

#...#- por teléfono

Flash back

Fin del flash back.

… "Comentarios de la editora" Ajam… decidí crearme mi formato XD

punto 1: este es el cap 4 completo! El otro era un adelanto! Repito ADELANTOOO! A-D-E-L-A-N-T-O!... espero ahora si lo hayan comprendido u.u… bueno espero les guste! Y gomene khas lilsista pero no pude enviártelo para la edición! XD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Feel Your Heart**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

03 – Escape no tan triunfal

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_5 minutos mas mami…-_** en la enorme residencia todo era paz y tranquilidad mientras amanecía y el sol colaba sus rayos por entre las cortinas entrecerradas, dando justo en el rostro de una de las tres chicas que yacían dormidas "desparramadas" por la enorme cama

deja dormir!- grito una recién despertada Sakura aventándole un cojin a Meiling que murmuraba quien sabe que cosa mientras se acomodaba "a sus anchas" (casi poniéndole el pie a Tomoyo en la boca xD), para después volver a intentar dormir después de l anoche tan ajetreada que habían tenido

vamos chicas, arriba- trataba de decir Tomoyo entre bostezos – ya son las 12 del día, tenemos que levantarnos-

DEJA DORMIR!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Mei y Saku mientras cada una le aventaba un cojin a su amiga que apeas y se pudo cubrir mientras las otras dos se echaban de nuevo a las cobijas

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Las puertas se abrieron en un rechinido dejando pasar a tres personajes desconocidos par ala multitud, hasta que un centenar de velas se prendió alrededor de ellas, las tres mujeres paradas a lo alto de la escalinata, para iluminarlas, llenando cada rincón de una hermosa y tintineante luz, todo mundo quedo impresionado por las chicas, sus vestimentas, cada una tan maravillosa como la anterior, especialmente ciertos chicos que esperaban al pie de la escalera_

Bienvenidos sean damas y caballeros a esta "humilde" velada que Hemos preparado, nosotras seremos sus anfitrionas, permítanme presentarnos… mi nombre Lot, líder de la guardia real de su majestad_- comenzó a hablar en forma ceremoniosa la primera de ellas dejando a todos los presentes encantados, vestía un ajustado vestido de una sola pieza, de falda muy corta y un muy pronunciado escote, botas negras altas hasta después de la rodilla y su cabello sujetado en dos chongos en los cuales se resaltaba el negro y rojo de su cabello, sujetos con listones de gasa negros y rojos que caían hasta sus hombros y mas abajo, finalizando con un antifaz negro con detalles en destellos rojos bastante vistosos_- a mi derecha se encuentra Lady Cirulet, dama de compañía de su alteza – _la nombrada avanzo hasta estar al lado de su compañera haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia los presentes, vistiendo un vestido de falda corta en tonos azules, de escote recto y sin mangas, botas a la_ _rodilla color azul marino de tacón de aguja( Cerezo: no se komo alguien puede sostenerse en esas cosas xX), guantes sin final, solamente sujetados al dedo corazón a través de delgados anillos incrustados de pequeños brillantes, con una estola de gasa azul en su cuello que caía hasta l piso, y una mascara en tonos azules y plateados con destellos mientras su cabello rizado caía sobre sus hombros_ - y bajando ahora esta, para gracia de todos nosotros, su majestad la princesa Cerez-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A diferencia de sus amigas Tomoyo se levanto y fue hacia el baño del cual salio casi 20 minutos después bien arreglados sin signos de desvelo en el rostro siquiera, para sentarse en el tocador de la habitación y comenzar a cepillarse el cabello y ver a través del espejo como Meiling se sentaba en la cama bostezando tremendamente

como es que amaneces tan fresca después de lo de ayer! Que envidia-

Tomoyo-chan nunca pierde el estilo- le respondió Sakura también sentándose y abrasando un cojin

no que nosotras, somos la viva imagen de la perdida de glamour!- las tres echaron a reír con el comentario de la morena que prácticamente al instante recobro la seriedad para dirigirle una mirada picara a su amiga –pero dinos Tomy-chan… podrías contarnos que fue lo que sucedió anoche con cierto "Clow"?- al solo nombrarlo Tomoyo se sonrojo violentamente, lo que causo nuevamente las risas de sus amigas

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Todos aplaudían maravillados, sin duda la velada seria mágica y muy entretenida, las tres empezaron a bajar, con Ceres en el centro, Cirulet se adelanto un poco y tomo el micrófono que una de las mucamas le acerco, sus dos amigas detuvieron el paso mientras un tenue compás sonaba al fondo, todas las luces se apagaron dejando solo las velas encendidas y un tenue resplandor que iluminaba a Cirulet _

_Los murmullos se escuchaban por doquier mientras ella bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras, especialmente los tres jóvenes que esperaban al pie de la escalinata, uno de ellos, de corto cabello negro azulado y traje chino de pantalón blanco y saco azul marino sujeto con un cinto blanco, cubierto su rostro por media mascara que cubría sus ojos completamente sin permitir que estos fueran observados gracias a una cubierta opaca y bajaba hasta su barbilla hacia el lado izquierdo dejando al descubierto su boca_

_aquella imagen prácticamente hipnotizo a Cirulet que no apartaba su vista del joven de sonrisa enigmática que hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella logrando sonrojarla, tal fue su distracción y su descuido que la pobre tropezó al intentar bajar el siguiente escalón, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llego, al contrario, se sintió sujeta por unos calidos y fuertes brazos que impidieron su caída, al abrir lentamente los ojos se topo con la sonrisa enigmática de su salvador_

_Se hubiera sonrojado mas de haber sido eso posible por el contacto tan cercano que había entre ellos, solo un centímetro separaba sus rostros y esos tentadores labios la invitaban a probarlos como un manjar prohibido, como un acto de reflejo llevo su mano hasta el rostro del joven, sobre la mascara, queriendo ver el rostro de su salvador, pero la mano de el sobre la suya la detuvo_

primera regla: no quitarse la mascara, lo recuerda?- "_ENDEMONIADAS REGLAS!" _pensó en un grito ahogado que expreso solo en un suspiro al cual el le _sonrió_ – se encuentra usted bien mi lady?- ella asintió aun embobada (cerezo: por que no hay otra forma de describirlo)

he… si... Muchas gracias…-_le respondió, callando al no conocer el nombre del extraño_

Clow Reed, hechicero de la corte- _le respondió siguiendo el juego que aquella noche se llevaba a cabo_

_El momento se volvía eterno y se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que el le entrego el micrófono que había soltado al caer, sin dejar de observarlo ella lo tomo y lo acerco a su boca, y tras un chasquido por parte de Lotus que junto con Cerez veían bastante divertidas aquella escena, la música cambio su ritmo a uno completamente distinto y mas rítmico para que, sin separarse de Clow, Cirulet comenzara a cantarle al oído_

…_**I'm about to lose control…**_

_Inesperadamente la joven lo alejo sin dejar de observarlo, para seguir con la canción_

_**I - I don't know why**_

_**Why you need some reason to feel lost inside**_

_**You - You know that I'm alright**_

_**You know that I'm just the kind of girl that feels so hurt**_

_**And smiles**_

_**I don't use excuses, don't ask why**_

_**It's just a breakdown, it happens all the time**_

_**So get out of my face, don't even try**_

_**You wanna help me, just let me cry**_

_Prácticamente todo el espectáculo lo dedico a su salvador, con su voz _

_inocentemente atrayente, como el canto de una sirena que lo guiaba a su perdición_

_**Yeah I loved you all my life**_

_**You don't even know a thing I feel inside**_

_**Know, by the look in my eye**_

_**That I'm just fine**_

_**But I might need you to hold me tight**_

_**I don't use excuses, don't ask why**_

_**It's just a breakdown, it happens all the time**_

_**So get out of my face, don't even try**_

_**You wanna help me, just let me cry**_

_El solo se dedicaba a observar cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente, sin perder el más mínimo detalle, extasiado por la hermosa visión que presenciaba_

_I don't use excuses, don't ask why_

_**It's just a breakdown, it happens all the time**_

_**So get out of my face, don't even try**_

_**You wanna help me, just let me cry**_

_**I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to**_

_**Cry if I want to -Cry**_

_**I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to**_

_**Cry if I want to -Cry**_

_**I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to**_

_**Cry if I want to -Cry**_

_**I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to**_

_**I'll cry if I want to –Just let me -Cry**_

_Aun al pie de la escalinata los acompañantes de Clow observaban a su amigo completamente embobado, divertido, casi burlándose de el… bueno solo uno de ellos…_

sabe perfectamente quien es me imagino…- _comento uno de ellos, ataviado _

_con un traje en negro y plata con toques blancos aparentando un ser un noble oriental de grandes riquezas con su abanico en mano y su antifaz blanco con borde plateado igual al de su amigo Clow, solo que este caía a la derecha_

_**Just let me cry, I'm crying,**_

_**I'm breaking down**_

_**I'm breaking down just let me cry**_

o lo sabe, o solamente se esta burlando de ella_- le respondió el segundo, gallardo caballero en brillante armadura y espada a la cintura, su rostro era cubierto por media mascara, de la nariz para arriba, cubriendo sus ojos por una capa opaca donde se dibujaba la fiera mirada de un lobo asechante, nada muy fuera de la realidad de la verdadera mirada del galante caballero_

_**I don't use excuses, don't ask why**_

_**It's just a breakdown, it happens all the time**_

_**So get out of my face, don't even try**_

_**You wanna help me, just let me cry**_

_**I don't use excuses, don't ask why**_

_**It's just a breakdown, it happens all the time**_

_**So get out of my face, don't even try**_

_**You wanna help me, just let me cry**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

y dinos, quien era el? Sabes quien era Clow! Algún conocido que no nos hayas presentado!-

la verdad… no tengo ni la mas mínima idea- confeso en tono infantil mientras varios cojines se estrellaban en su rostro –hey! Yo no tengo la culpa! Las reglas las pusiste tu no yo!- los golpes cesaron y Meiling parecía murmurar algo como "_malditas reglas entupidas_" o por el estilo

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nuevamente la escena se repetía. Los tres solteros de la casa recostados en la misma cama durmiendo, o eso aparentaban, uno de ellos, de ojos azules y cabellera corta negra azulada observaba al techo fijamente, ahora comprendía el encanto que su amigo encontraba en hacerlo

en que tanto piensas Hiraguisawa?- el susodicho dio un brinco del susto que le causo la voz de su amigo que lo saco de concentración, Pei se levanto y entro al baño

en nada wong- fue lo único que contesto aun distraído

imagino que ese nada tiene unos hermosos ojos amatistas y cabello negro violáceo?- Eriol se sonrojo un poco, no pudo evitarlo ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior –el que calla otorga- continuo Pei al salir del baño – pero dime… como te fue? Te descubrió? O continuaste con tu farsa? Que harás ahora?- preguntaba y preguntaba mientras se sentaba en un sofá que quedaba justamente frene a su amigo

podrías callarte por un momento! Intento pensar…-

le dirás que eras tu?-

crees que estoy loco! Aun aprecio mi vida!- los dos echaron a reír, pero Eriol recobro pronto la tranquilidad para seguir pensando –pero no puedo dejar que se olvide tan pronto de Clow… la cautivo, de eso estoy seguro… así que creo que es hora de jugar un rato- sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa de zorro astuto se acentuó al imaginar su plan

a veces me asustas Hiragisawa Uu-

y tu que me cuentas?- pregunto Eriol cambiándole la moneda al chino de ojos

azules mientras lo observaba con su típica mirada enigmática – que tal te fue con tu querida flor de loto?- al escucharlo Pei se sonrojo inmediatamente -acaso sucedió algo que no nos hayas contado?- Pei bajo su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y comenzó a toser

Al parecer sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta de que entre sus pláticas habían logrado despertarlo, pero Shaoran prefirió no sacarlos de su error, se quedo en su lugar acostado, escuchando tranquilamente aquella plática de la cual tal vez podría sacar algo bueno

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_La fiesta se encontraba de lo mas animada, mientras algunos bailaban en la amplia pista "improvisada" otros charlaban felizmente o comían del gran bufete que ofrecían como banquete, aquella si que era una celebración digna de la realeza que pretendían ser en aquel juego. Lotus había estado charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicos que no dejaban de asediarla, ya que Cirulet estaba más que absorta con el tal Clow y la pequeña Ceres había salido a la terraza a tomar aire fresco_

que hace una señorita tan linda como usted sola en un lugar como este?- _pregunto un joven que se acerco a ella cuando esta se alejo de los demás tipos_

tratando de escapar de tipos insistentes, como usted… comprenderá_- le sonrió Lot recuperando su mano la cual este había tomado para besarla_ _caballerosamente_ –con su permiso My Lord- _hizo una pequeña reverencia y le dio la espalda alejándose_

no! Espera por favor!- _exclamo tomándola el brazo para evitar que se fuera, Lotus volteo molesta y lista para propinarle un golpe a ese tipo tan insistente, pero al verlo a la cara no pudo, tenia la expresión mas tierna del mundo, bueno por lo que se podía ver de su rostro eso dedujo, le sonreía dulcemente y le soltó el brazo para tomarla de las manos_ –es solo que desde que te vi no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza… y seria un honor poder pasar la velada contigo, solo hablar, platicar, bailar si gustas… me encantaría poder conocerte un poco mejor, si es que tu me lo permites…-

_Lotus se sonrojo, dejo de resistirse, pero aun se preguntaba que era lo que había en ese chico que le estaba llamando tanto la atención_ –esta bien- asintió _mientras sonreía dulcemente, Raiken le ofreció el brazo y esta lo acepto, para dirigirse hacia la pista de baile_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

y!- pregunto Eriol intrigado ya que Pei se quedo callado, con la cabeza baja y algo sonrojado, pero con una gran sonrisa en la boca –que mas paso!-

nada paso o.o- Pei sonrió al ver a su amigo ingles que parecía algo decepcionado –solo bailamos toda la noche mientras platicábamos y todo eso-

podrían callarse ustedes dos! Trato de dormir!- un tercer grito se escucho por la habitación… o más bien yo diría gruñido

por que estas tan molesto lobito?- pregunto Pei, sentándose junto a su amigo revolviéndole el cabello mas de lo que ya lo tenia

frustrado acaso? Por no conocer el nombre de cierta Linda chica con quien se te vio platicando en el baile, mi pequeño descendiente?- Shaoran no borro su cara de enojo, sin importar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas, tomo las dos almohadas sobre las cuales estaba acostado y golpeo a sus amigos con ellas haciéndolos retroceder entre sus risas, mientras seguían sus burlas contra el ambarino, que aumentaba su furia minuto tras minuto, haciendo que sus amigos retrocedieran tanto por los golpes que los hizo salir de la habitación

Pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

vaya fastidio_**-** murmuro el gallardo caballero saliendo a la terraza intentando alejarse de tanto barullo que ya comenzaba a molestarle, especialmente por que sus inútiles amigos se habían perdido entre la multitud para seguir con sus líos de faldas_

_Pero aparentemente no era el único ahí, en los arcos de la entrada se encontraba un tipo recargado, tenia una capucha café que le cubría la mitad del rostro pero su cabello estaba descubierto, esta apenas dejaba ver sus ropas, aquello no le intereso mucho así que para no ser molestado se fue a sentar en una de las mesas que se encontraba tras una cortina de enredaderas llena de flores de diferentes tipos, entre las cuales pudo observar lo que le siguió a esa escena_

_Justo en ese instante llegaba una chica a la cual reconoció como la tal princesa Cerez, el extraño pareció sorprenderse al verla y se le acerco inmediatamente _

_La chica sonrió complacida al verlo, acaso sabia quien era? Ni idea, pero comenzaron a platicar animadamente, nada fuera de lo normal, el caballero se aburrió y casi se recostó en la silla de jardín, pro a pesar de eso tenia una buena perspectiva de la escena, así que cerro los ojos y se hizo el dormido_

_Aun así podía escuchar la plática de la pareja, fastidiado frunció el seño y se sentó, la gente podía llegar a ser demasiado molesta a veces, había querido escapar del barullo de la fiesta y justo ahora aquellos dos interrumpían el silencio de aquel magnifico refugio… malditas parejas de enamorados!_

_Trato de no prestar atención a esas niñerías, pero no pudo, especialmente al escuchar aquel forcejeo, aquel joven intentaba acercarse a la "princesa" esta sonreía nerviosamente alejándose de el, una vez que llego hasta el borde del barandal el la tomo de las manos, la pobre Cerez se veía bastante incomoda y muy sonrojada ante las seductoras miradas del joven desconocido… pero no era su asunto, seguro podía arreglárselas sola… _

_Les dio la espalda nuevamente, pero su conciencia no lo dejo tranquilo, y se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de la chica, que era callado por los labios del desconocido que la etnia prácticamente acorralada contra la pared, ella trataba de safarce, pero el la abrasaba de tal modo que no podía ni moverse _

_Ya! Había sido demasiado, como era posible que existieran ese tipo de hombres capaces de abusar de esa forma de una inocente joven? Eso era imperdonable. Sujeto firmemente su espada y decidido caminó hacia ellos. _

_Al percatarse de la presencia del gallardo caballero, el extraño no se sobresalto, pero si se separo un poco de la princesa dejándole el camino libre, esta se alejo un poco, pues se encontraba bastante alterada _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

ya! Ya! Me doy! Me doy!- gritaba Pei entre risas mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos

ya clámate Wong! Azoran se quedo en la habitación!- Erial respiraba agitado por la carrera que pegaron al huir del chino

vaya! A ustedes precisamente quería encontrar!- ambos voltearon sobresaltados al escuchar esa voz tan conocida

Sakura-Chan!-gritaron ambos al verla, no parecía molesta, pero había algo en su expresión que no les gustaba del todo

a que debemos el honor de tu visita, linda Sakura?- le pregunto Pei caballerosamente besando su mano

realmente nada, solo iba hacia la cocina por algo de desayunar para después irme a mi casa… pero ahora que los veo me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre un par de asuntos, no te molestaría querido Raiken? Y que me dices tu Clow?- ambos palidecieron al escucharla, no se imaginaban como es que ella podía saberlo, como los había descubierto si no los vio en toda la noche?

nos estuviste espiando!-Sakura sonrió alegremente negando con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Eriol que se recuperaba de la impresión

yo solo se lo que las chicas me contaron- Pei casi se va de espaldas al escucharla, de no ser por que su amigo ingles lo detuvo hubiera azotado

entonces ellas… ellas…- Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza, y a Pei le regreso el alma al cuerpo

Nop, están tan embelesadas con sus nuevos "amigos" que ni siquiera se les ha pasado por la cabeza pensar que son ustedes-

que tanto escándalo hacen ustedes!- tras de los dos amigos apareció el furico chino de cabellos alborotados, ante los gritos Sakura prefirió no meterse en líos y se escabullo de ahí sin siquiera voltear a ver a aquel chico, ya que no le dio la mayor importancia, mientras el par de amigos permaneció ahí con la cabeza agachada de resignación

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**What what x3 **_

_**Nah nah nah nah **_

diablos…- murmuraba Sakura mientras intentaba conducir hacia su casa, pero se había quedado estancada en un embotellamiento –ha buena hora se me ocurrió salir de la casa de Mei… pero ya que, ya estoy aquí- no le quedaba otra que esperar, así que se recargo cómodamente en el asiento y se dedico a escuchar la canción que pasaban en el radio

_**I'm just the same as you **_

_**I could be the same age too **_

_**So do the same music you do **_

_**Everyday **_

mmmmm- no pudo evitar recordad los incidentes de la noche pasada, sin duda la fiesta había sido grandiosa… si no contaba lo ocurrido en la terraza… la verdad no sabia como podría ver a la cara a Aji nuevamente… se moriría de la pena… pero era su amigo desde mucho tiempo atrás y tal vez no lo había echo con intención de dañarla…- solamente se dejo llevar, cierto?-

Esas imágenes no se iban de su cabeza… pero especialmente a aquel joven que la había salvado, y si bien conocía a todos en al fiesta, incluso con mascaras sabia quienes eran… pero el no, nunca antes lo havia visto… sin duda había logrado captar su atención completamente

_**No matter what separates us **_

_**The same stars we see at night **_

_**No matter what's up against us **_

_**Still gonna have dreams burning bright **_

se encuentra usted bien?- _Cerez asintió tímidamente tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que le había causado _-… usted es….?- _pregunto el desconocido dirigiéndose al joven encapuchado de forma acusadora, el cual no se dejo intimidar y lo encaro con una sonrisa cínica, Cerez estaba tan aturdida que no comprendía lo que sucedía_

Dark – _El caballero asintió sin prestarle mucha importancia, no es que el nombre interesara cuando le vas a partir la cara a alguien, o si, aquel "_bandido_", como lo había clasificado, le dio a entender que esperaba su nombre como respuesta con un gesto de mano, pero el cabalero no respondió_ -Como se supone que deba llamarte? El arcángel Gabriel? Sir lancelot? El ratón miguelito?- _solo dakr se rió con esos comentarios, ya que el caballero seguía helantemente serio apretando fuertemente el mando de su espada con la mano _

Lang… pero estoy seguro de que preferirías no llamarme- _fue su cortante respuesta mientras desenvainaba su espada_ –por favor, aléjese de aquí- _pidió "amablemente" aunque no aparentaba sentimiento alguno en su voz, o gesto cubierto por aquella mascara_

vamos amigo, no me hagas reír…- _con la mano desnuda Dark tomo la filosa espada y aunque comenzaba a sangrar no le dio la mayor importancia, a cada momento Cerez se asustaba mas pero no podía hacer nada por detenerlos_

_Ninguno hizo nada, permanecía in móviles mientras la espada se manchaba de sangre, parecía como si se mataran con la sola mirada_

**_I believe we fear what we don't know _**

_**We can be our own enemy **_

_**But if we conquer that **_

_**If you take my hand **_

_**I see a girl you see a man **_

Como estará ahora?- se preguntaba mientras el trafico se movilizaba, pero sacudió la cabeza fuertemente al darse cuenta de en lo que pensaba –como preocuparme por el después de lo que hizo! Hagg! La próxima vez que lo vea lo matare!- se detuvo nuevamente por culpa de un maldito semáforo y recargo la cabeza contra el volante –que demonios digo… se bien que no lo haré, y al contrario tratare de curar sus heridas… que el mismo se busco…- suspiro y continuo su camino

_**Everybody has the same dream **_

_**A dream in their heart **_

_**Give a chance to make it right **_

_**Love somebody they want **_

_**Open your eyes we're all the same **_

_**We've all been scared **_

**_So let's sing together now _**

_**Nah nah nah nah **_

_**In this universal player **_

_Nadie decía nada… todo estaba completamente callado y solamente e escuchaba el vaivén del viento entre las hojas, la luna iluminaba aquella terrible escena e el balcón de la enorme residencia, nadie dentro de la casa se había dado cuenta ya que la fiesta estaba muy entretenida, pero Cerez se encontraba bastante espantada, nunca se imagino que eso sucedería y mientras intentaba no desmayarse se sujetaba del brazo del joven caballero que guardaba su espada cubierta de sangre…_

_La sangre de aquel supuesto bandido que se había atrevido a sobrepasarse con la princesa, el cual ahora yacía arrodillado en el piso malherido, siendo observado por su rival que aun no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro_

_Aun asustada, pero mas apenada con el la princesa se acerco y se arrodillo a su lado para limpiar la sangre de su rostro, el esperanzado volteo a verla tiernamente –Sa… sa…- se sentía tan mal que apenas y podía hablar, ella lo sabia y con su dedo índice sello sus labios y le sonrió_

_-no digas nada… y vete por favor…- sin decir más se puso de pie y corrió dentro de la casa dejando a Dark completamente sorprendido_

a la escuchaste… desaparece- _siguiendo el ejemplo de la princesa, el caballero de brillante armadura regreso al escondite de donde salio para no ser visto en todo lo que resto de la noche_

_**What what x3 **_

_**Yeahhhh heyyyyy **_

_**Nah nah nah nah **_

awww… creo que lo llamare…- murmuraba Sakura mientras habría la puerta de su casa al haber podido llegar al fin, pero al entrar se tiro al sofá y se estaba quedando dormida del cansancio –mmmm lo haré mas tarde- tomo el control remoto y encendió la radio para poder terminar de escuchar la canción que venia oyendo en el auto

_**I see smoking lies **_

_**They complicate a simple life **_

_**I'm here and you are there **_

_**Miles away **_

apresúrate xiaolang!- gritaba Pei desde afuera del baño donde se encontraba su amigo, el agua recorría su bien marcado cuerpo mientras el vapor inundaba la habitación, no se movía, no decía nada, solo pensaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en la brillante loseta blanca… el agua caía y caía...

diablos…- murmuraba, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su torso, tocando la pequeña, pero muy dolorosa herida que tenia ahí, aun abierta –maldito idiota…- no supo en que momento, pero aquel tipo de la noche anterior había logrado herirlo, solo un raspón, pero lo había tocado… bien merecido se tenia todo lo que el le hizo…

XIAOLANG! XIAOLANG! XIAOLANG!- varios gritos se dejaron escuchar por toda la habitación mientras tocaban la puerta estruendosamente, pudo reconocer claramente la voz de su prima mailing, que rayos quería ahora? Resignado cerró las llaves y el agua dejo de correr, salio de la tina y comenzó a secarse mientras escuchaba el barullo que tenía Pei y su prima en la habitación, aparentemente Hiraguisawa ya no estaba

_**Only that we do **_

_**Is believe **_

**_That anything you want _**

**_You can reach _**

**_There's no limit to what we could be _**

**_So open your mind and set yourself free _**

que rayos les ocurre a ustedes dos!- pregunto molesto saliendo del baño, con solo un holgado pantalón negro puesto y secándose el cabello alborotádselo mas de lo que ya estaba

pero que fachas son esas Xiaolang! Cambiare inmediatamente que tenemos visitas!- chillo Meiling feliz de la vida para después salir corriendo para bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad y dejar escuchar nuevamente sus gritos (que muestra de capacidad pulmonar tan envidiable O.o) –**_MAMII!- _**aquel grito le helo la sangre a Shao, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando corrió espantado por toda la habitación y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, rogando a dios que no fuera lo que el estaba imaginando y lo hacia sudar frió

después de un rato azoran salio de su habitación, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa verde muy oscuro de maga corta y cuello alto y encima una gabardina negra de tela delgada, y sus inseparables gafas obscuras en la cabeza –dios **_no, ayúdame… que no sean… que no sean ellas...-_** pero no pudo decir mas, se quedo estático al pie de la escalera al ver la tan "bonita" escena: Meiling abrasando felizmente a su madre que regresaba el abraso igual de contenta, a sus lados, observando aquel tierno reencuentro estaban sus queridísimas hermana Feimei y Shiefa… y recién entrando a al casa cargando algunas maletas su no tan querido primiyo peste, con no mas de 17 años, Fu Yeng Li, el hermano menor de Mailing, que lo primero que hizo al cerrar la puerta fue verlo y sonreír ampliamente

**_-primo Xiao!- _**grito Fu tan fuerte que todo mundo volteo a verlo, y después hacia donde miraba, a Shaoran parado echo piedra en las escaleras

**_-vaya! Hasta que bajas primo!-_** comento mailing aun abrasando a su madre ( tan grande y con mamitis la niña oo)

**_pareciera que no te alegra vernos pequeño!-_** le sonrió Shiefa a su hermano mientras Feimei trataba de aguantarse la risa al saber como estaba shaoran, especialmente por su cara de trauma y su tic en el ojo que no dejaba de brincarle

Y justo cuando Fu se disponía a ir con su primo para abrasarlo comenzar a fastidiarlo, el cual era su deporte favorito, este se echo a correr despavorido en plan de escape, todos quedaron sin saber que paso viendo hacia la puerta que se cerro de portazo, mientras Feimei soltaba una risotada al no poder contenerse, entre el ruido del quemar de llantas de su hermano menor que huía como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo

**_-este nunca cambiara-_** sin decir mas les sonrió a todos y subió a la que por un tiempo seria su habitación

**_I believe we fear what we dont know _**

**_We can be our own enemy _**

**_But if we conquer that _**

**_If you take my hand _**

**_I see a girl you see a man _**

ahora que hago! Ha rayos!- gritaba azoran histérico mientras transitaba pro las congestionadas calles de la ciudad, golpeando el volante como si eso le fuera a dar la respuesta que necesitaba –agggggggggg….- no podía decir nada, solo quejarse mientras seguía su marcha una vez que el semáforo se puso en verde… pero ho destino cruel! … a donde iría si no conocía ni un mendigo lugar en esa desconocida ciudad? Era la primera vez que estaba ahí en toda su vida

Bajo la velocidad mientras pensaba mordiéndose el dedo pulgar y miles de carros que venían detrás de el le recordaban a su adorada madre por obstruir el trancito, devolviéndoles el saludo arranco nuevamente y se puso a dar vueltas por la ciudad sin saber a donde ir, pasando por cines, centros comerciales, hoteles, cafeterías, bares, tabernas e infinidad de sitios de mala muerte (cerezo: kreo que me pase de lanza o.o… pero oigan! Paso mas no entro XD) hasta que una vaga idea se le ocurrió al recordar a su familia, especialmente a su prima Meiling

Si había un lugar el cual conocía y al cual creía que podría llegar y así arranco nuevamente casi atropellando a una viejecita hasta llegar a su destino, cierta casa amarilla que había visitado días antes con sus locos amigos, donde vivía una de las amigas de su prima, no le importo el no conocer a la chica, o el si lo recibiría o no, ya que situaciones desesperadas merecen actos desesperados

Arranco el auto nuevamente dejando las marcas de los neumáticos en el pavimento, y por su velocidad no tardo mucho en llegar a la dichosa residencia, aunque batallo un poco en recordar el camino, se bajo tranquilamente del auto y toco la puerta del jardín, pero nadie contesto, entonces entro y toco el timbre de la entrada principal pero nada… había un auto en la cochera así que aparentemente había alguien, es que acaso no quería abrir?

pues que otra me queda sino esperar?- se pregunto a si mismo regresando a su auto recostándose en el asiento trasero escuchando la radio la cual había encendido y subió el volumen lo necesario

**_And if you say that i'm naive _**

**_That i dont understand the world at all _**

**_You might be right but it seems to me _**

**_That we've come to far to fall _**

**_Cos i believe that tears _**

What what… Yeahhhh heyyyyy …Nah nah nah nah – Sakura tarareaba alegremente la canción que estaba escuchando en su discman mientras caminaba regreso a casa después de haber salido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, había querido escuchar esa canción todo el día pero por alguna razón siempre era interrumpida, así que decidió escucharla camino a la tienda y de regreso, iba feliz, por fin había logrado despejarse y quitarse todos esos molestos recuerdos de la cabeza, había hablado con su prima rato atrás y eso la había ayudado a desahogarse

Rápidamente llego a su casa y entro hasta el portón, dejo la bolsa del mandado en el suelo para buscar las llaves en su bolso, estaba tan relajada y contenta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era observada

he o.o?- como si repentinamente la burbujita de felicidad en la que estaba se hubiera reventado volteo hacia atrás y vio al castaño sentado en el auto, que había estado observándola desde momentos atrás sin decir nada pero algo sorprendido por el comportamiento tan… "infantil"… de la chica, esta permaneció viéndolo y saludo con una reverencia aun algo descolocada, el la respondió, y aun observándolo sin saber que decir o hacer entro a la casa y cerro la puerta

Tranquilamente Azoran bajo del auto, se acomodo la gabardina y fue hasta la entrada para tocar el timbre, tardo un poco pero finalmente la chica abrió la puerta algo desconfiada -Hola- saludo simplemente Shaoran observando a Sakura que apenas y asomaba la cabeza por detrás de la puerta

si? Que se le ofrece- atino a preguntar finalmente abriendo por completo la puerta, el chico extendió su mano hacia Sakura como saludo y sonrió

Shaoran, un gusto- Sakura se sorprendió, pero reacciono rápidamente y correspondió el Saludos cordiales,

Sakura, el gusto es mío… tu eres el primo de mailing cierto?- Shaoran asintió pesadamente recordando la escena de rato atrás –pero.. Que se te ofrece?.. –

"huir de mi casa y este es el único lugar que conozco" pensó para si mismo Shaoran pensando en una respuesta algo mas cuerda

Pero que mal educada soy! Pasa por favor!- se recrimino a si misma apartándose de la entrada para que el castaño entrara y cerrar la puerta tras ellos…

**_Are dried seeds that've sown _**

**_The harvest time will come _**

**_And all this pain will go _**

**_So try to understand _**

**_We're just grains of sand _**

_**every woman every man **_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

por fin! Por favor perdónenme por la tardanza! Pero muchos asuntos de fuerza mayor me impidieron actualizar antes! Espero les agrade este cap n.nUu que a mi me encanto como concluyo XD ajaja esperan lo mejor al siguiente! Prometo no tardar tanto!

Ahora los rr!

**_Chouri_**: es ke no era cap cap n.nuu era una probada precisamente por ke me había tardado mucho XD aki esta el cap completo ooUu y perdón por la tardanza TT tenia el pc descompuesto y había perdido todo archivo de este fic! por fin recupere el pc y pues también el fic! Y hasta ahora pude seguir escribiendo u.u pido me comprendas

**_Kitty-Sakurita:_** pues ya vez que si sigo viva n.nUu muchas gracias por la paciente espera! Espero que el cap sea de su agrado para de alguna forma compensar todas las molestias que cause

**_Fansakura2_**: haa gracias por lo de Tsubasa! Ya mismo me estoy bajando los primeros 5 caps por bittorrent! Y porfas perdón por la demora xx y si! Puedes ver que ya continué gski!

**_Tijo-magic:_** pues bien ya actualice! Y espero que el fic te siga gustando como hasta ahora!

**_Naguchan_**: pues ya vez que paso en la fiesta mas o menos! Solo puse lo realmente importante! Muajaja espero te haya agradado el cap n.n

**_Hitomi kansaki fanel:_** pues ya vez que ya puse el cap y espero te haya gustado! Ciento mucho la tardanza! No volverá a suceder!

**_Serenity-princess_**: pues creo que aclare en el cap que era solo una probada de lo que seria este cap! XD bueno no importa ya esta aquí el cap completo y espero les guste!

**_Hitomi fanel:_** ajajaaj ese comentario de aji estuvo bueno… pero pues cuantas veces tengo ke repetir que solo era una probada de este cap! -- ya ni pa ke hago berrinche u.u

Celina sosa: dios fuiste tu la unica que leyo bien o comprendió que era un adelanto TT? bueno gracias dios! Por lo menos una! Grax celi chan XD espero te haya gustado!


End file.
